A Life Changing Moment
by GSR4ever87
Summary: A moment can change everything, and the Caine's are about to find out just how true that is. What happened? What changes? A little A/U. The Sequel to A Different Beginning.
1. Celebrating six years

Disclaimer: I don't the main characters, just burrowing them.

Summary: A moment can change everything, and the Caine's are about to find out just how true that is. What happened? What changes? A little A/U. The Sequel to A Different Beginning.

AN: Since this is a sequel, it would be a good idea to read the first one to understand this one.

AN#2: I don't want to give anything away, but I will say that something that happened on the show will happen in the story, it's just brought up in a different way. I hope you'll still enjoy it though.

Title: A life Changing Moment  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Family  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Brief mentions of events from various episodes  
Time-line: 5 years after A Different beginning  
Warnings: Implied/suggestive adult behavior, mention of blood, mention of a minor Character death  
Main Parings: DuCaine  
Minor Parings: Natalia/OC, GSR (From Original CSI)  
Other Characters: Eric, Ryan, Jesse (Mentioned only), Dan (From A Different Beginning)

* * *

A Life Changing moment

Chapter 1: Celebrating six years

Calleigh opened her eyes and smiled as she felt her husband's arm tighten around her waist, and as she ran her hand down his bare arm she has a flashback of last night.

_Flashback_

_The Caine family showed up in Vegas a few days ago, and on their last night it was their 6th wedding anniversary, so after dropping the kids off at Sara and Grissom's house for the night, Horatio took Calleigh to an expensive restaurant, where they enjoyed a candle lit dinner and some delicious food. Then after they ate, he paid the bill and took them back to the hotel they had been staying at._

_Once they were inside they pecked each other on the lips before she went into the bathroom to freshen up._

_He smiled as he sat down at the end of the bed to take off his shoes and socks, and once they were off, he was untying his tie as he walked over to the window to see the view of the Vegas lights. He had to admit the view was pretty great, but he wouldn't trade the ocean view for anything._

_A few minutes later he feels arms wrap around his waist from behind, he smiles as he turns around. When he saw his wife standing in front of him, it nearly took his breath away. It wasn't only that she was wearing a short, black, silk, night-gown that went down to her knees, it was also the fact that her eyes sparkled and she had that smile on her face that he liked to think was only reserved for him._

_After a few minutes of just looking at each other, Calleigh places her hands on his tie and slides it off, letting it fall on the floor, then after she unbuttoned his shirt and slides it off his shoulders, she cups his cheek and said. "Thank you for this beautiful evening." He smiled bigger as he leans down to kiss her softly on the lips_

_When he pulls back, he replied. "You are so welcome, Sweetheart."_

_After one more kiss, he picks her up, which surprised her, but she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed._

_Once he was there, he lays her down gently and they start kissing again, this time with a little more passion._

_He pulled back a few minutes later to look into her passion filled green eyes. "I love you, Sweetheart."_

_She smiled, cups his cheek, and as she brings him back down to her, she whispered. "I love you too, Handsome."_

_Once their lips touched for the third time, the only thing they were aware of was each other._

_End of flashback_

When her fingers reached his, she slipped them through his as he started to stir.

A few seconds later he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

She smiled bigger as she made sure the blankets stayed on her before she turned her body so she was face to face with him. She slips her hand out of his and cups his cheek. "Good morning, Handsome."

While looking into each other's eyes they just smiled at one another.

These last five years as a married couple have been the best years of their lives, but Horatio had also gone through some personal things through that time too.

When Christy was just a few months old, Horatio's brother was declared dead while working undercover, and he felt that he had to clean up the mess his brother had left behind, which included pretending that the child Ray fathered out-of-wedlock was his, just so he could protect the feelings of Yelina.  
Of course that didn't last long when he found out his niece was terminally ill and needed a bone marrow transplant, which it turned out Ray Jr. was and ended up saving her life. His niece and her mother had moved away from Miami soon after that, but he gets a call from her every once in a while, so he was happy about that.

Once that crisis was done, Horatio found out awhile later that his brother was really alive, but he ended up moving and taking his family with him, which made him sad that he had to say goodbye. But if it was something they needed to do so his brother could have a new start then he was behind him, and of course Calleigh was behind her husband.

Unfortunately his brother got into trouble again and Horatio had to fly to Rio when Yelina called and said he disappeared without a trace. When he eventually found his brother, he was beaten pretty bad, in fact so bad that he had died in Horatio's arms. When Horatio came back home, he was so distraught it took him awhile to get back on his feet, but with the love of his family, he was slowly getting back to becoming the man who Calleigh had married.

Raymond Sr. has been gone a year now, and Yelina and Raymond Jr. had moved back to Miami months ago, which C.J. was happy because he got his best friend/adopted cousin back.

Horatio noticed his wife had zoned out, so he puts his hand on her cheek and asked. "Calleigh?"

Calleigh mentally shook her head from the past and replied. "Sorry, I was just thinking about all that we've been through these last few years." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she continued. "Especially you."

He took a breath, then smiled a little as he replied. "But I got through it because of you and the children, so thank you."

She shook her head with a smile. "No need to thank me, it's a marriage, and we promised for better or worse, right?"

"Yes, but I don't think you signed up for everything we went through these last few years." He removed his hand from her cheek, then took her hand off his cheek before laying his back on the mattress so he was looking up at the ceiling of the hotel.

She made sure the blankets were still on her, scoots closer to him, cups his cheek again, turns his head so his blue eyes were looking at her, then she gave him a small smile. "I don't think anybody knows what they signed up for when they get married, and yeah some of the issues we had to deal with was because of your brother, but I don't regret saying I do, I never will. I love you and that hasn't changed one bit since I've met you."

He sees the truth in her green eyes and he smiled, then he took her hand off his cheek again, kissed the top of it before replying. "I love you too, Calleigh, and despite what we've had to deal with, this has been the best six years of my life. Which once again I owe it all to you and our children." Calleigh gives her husband that smile he loves, then she leaned down and kisses him on the lips.

While still in the kiss, they moved so now she was on her back and he was above her.

He pulls back so they could catch their breath's, then he smiled and asked. "How much time do we have before we meet Sara and Grissom with our kids?"

She looked at the clock before looking back up at him, and replied with a smile. "Close to two hours, why?"

As he leans back down to claim her lips with his, he whispered. "I was thinking we could have a little more time to do this." He kisses her softly before pulling back.

She chuckled and replied. "I will never turn those down, Handsome."

They looked into each other's eyes before they started kissing again, making the most of their alone time.

* * *

Two Hours later

When they finally got out of bed they each took a shower, packed everything and checked out of the hotel since they were going back to Miami today, then once they get into their rented vehicle, Horatio drove them to the diner where they were instructed to meet at.

Once they got there, they got out of the vehicle and stood with their backsides against the passenger side while they waited.

Fifteen minutes later they see Sara and Grissom's mini van pull into the parking lot, and after Grissom parked right next to their vehicle, the sliding door opened and 14-year-old C.J. got out of the vehicle, then came 4-year-old Christy, which she'll be five in two months, then Grissom walked in view, holding the last addition to the Caine family, 3-year-old Josh.

C.J. was looking more like his biological mother everyday, which only made Calleigh love him even more. Christy was growing up to look like her mother too, she inherited Calleigh's green eyes and blond hair, but her smile was all Horatio's, and Josh took Horatio's red hair and blue eyes, but his smile was all Calleigh's.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled at their kids as they got closer to them.

As much as they loved spending time alone, seeing their babies made them more complete than they had ever been in their lives.

After they hugged C.J., Calleigh kneeled down to hug and kiss her daughter, then Christy went to Horatio, and he picked her up and held her while Grissom handed Josh to Calleigh when she had stood up.

After she greeted her son, she looked over Grissom's shoulder and smiled at her best friend Sara, which she happened to be five months pregnant. She was walking up to them with the 5-year-old Grissom twins, Brad and Bethany.

Bethany had Grissom's light brown hair and blue eyes, while Brad had Sara's brown hair and brown eyes.

Once Sara was close to them, Calleigh comments. "Thank you guys for watching the kids."

Grissom puts his arm around Sara's shoulder as Sara replied. "It was no problem, they were good."

The Caine's smiled, then Grissom asked. "You want to stay, have breakfast with us and the graveyard team?"

Calleigh shook her head and replied. "Sorry can't, we have a flight to catch, maybe the next time we are here?"

They nodded in understanding and agreement.

After the kids said goodbye and thank you, they got into in the vehicle with their bags.

Calleigh turns to Sara after making sure the kids were ok, then she gives her the best hug she could before pulling back and saying. "I'll call when I land, take care of yourself and this little one."

Sara smiled as she puts her hands on her stomach. "I will, you take care too."

After one more hug to Sara then to Grissom, she kneeled down to say goodbye to the twins before getting in the passenger seat while Horatio said goodbye to the Grissom's.

As she was shutting the passenger door, Horatio got into the driver's seat and shut his door.

After he started the vehicle, he looked over at his wife and asked. "Ready for the real world again?"

Calleigh smiled as she slips her hand through his and said. "As long as I have you and the kids with me, I'm ready."

Horatio smiled, then started driving as Calleigh asked the kids how their night was with Sara and Grissom, which they wasted no time in telling them, and all Horatio and Calleigh could do was continue to have smiles on their faces, this was their family and they loved it.

* * *

AN: So did you all miss me? Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter to the new story. Please Review.


	2. Back to work

AN: Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys like it so far. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back to work

Two days later

Calleigh had just finished cooking breakfast when she feels two arms wrap around her from behind, she smiles as she felt her husband's lips on her neck and heard him say. "Good morning, Sweetheart."

"Good morning, Handsome."

After a second's pause, he asked. "So you ready to go back to work?"

When they got back from their trip, Horatio went to work the next day, but Calleigh wanted to take that extra day to spend time with the kids, and now it was time to go back to work.

She nodded as she turned around in his arms, then replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "As much fun as I was having with the kids, I need to go back to work."

He nodded in understanding with a smile, they love their kids but working as CSI still meant a lot to them too, then he leans toward her and kisses her softly.

As they were pulling back, Calleigh saw C.J. over Horatio's shoulder. "Hungry, Sweetie?"

C.J. nodded with a smile. "Yes, Please."

Horatio and Calleigh release each other, then she asked him. "Can you grab the juice?"

C.J. nodded again, and as Horatio was fixing the plates, Calleigh looked toward the hall and shouted. "Christy, Josh, Breakfast!"

As the table was being set, Calleigh saw Josh and Christy coming into the room, so she walked up to them and picked up Josh before walking back to the table.

After they sat down in their chairs, thank yous and welcomes were being said around the table before they started eating.

Once Horatio was done, he gets up off his chair, puts his dishes and coffee mug in the sink, then walked over to the table and said goodbye to his family, first C.J., then Josh, next came Christy, and last but certainly not least, Calleigh.

He had cupped her cheek and said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Calleigh nodded with a smile and said. "Yes you will handsome." He smiled back, leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly.

When he pulls back, he said. "Love you."

"Love you too."

After one more kiss, he says goodbye to the family again before walking out of the house.

Calleigh watched him till she couldn't see him anymore, then when she looked around the table, they were all looking at her with smiles, so she smiled back and asked. "What?"

Christy smiled bigger and started to sing. "Mommy and daddy, sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g-..."

Calleigh tickles her, which cuts her off, and said. "Alright you, get back to eating."

Christy chuckles before picking up her fork again and started eating.

They rest of them chuckled, but Josh just smiled.

Once they were done eating, and while Calleigh was cleaning up the dishes and Josh was in the living room playing, C.J. and Christy were packing a day bag to go over to Ashley's so she could watch the kids while their parents worked.

Ashley was still a major part in their lives and the Caine kids loved it at her place. She got married two years ago to a wonderful guy she met in her Junior year and she graduated with a bachelor's degree, she was also a few months pregnant.

After Calleigh turned off the faucet to the sink, she made sure she had her jacket, purse and keys, then walked over to the couch to grab Josh's bag, and after picking up Josh, she said loudly. "You guys ready?" A few seconds later they walked into the living room with smiles and nods, Calleigh returns the smile and continued. "Alright, let's go."

They nodded again, then everybody walked out of the house as she shuts and locks the door behind them.

* * *

5 minutes later

Calleigh pulls her vehicle on the side of the street in front of a white, one story house with a chain link fence around the yard, then she gets out, and while the older kids get out of the vehicle, Calleigh gets Josh out of his car seat before the four of them walk towards the back of the vehicle.

As they were grabbing their bags out of the trunk, Ashley opened the front door before walking up to the fence.

Christy saw her first and shouted. "Ashley!"

Ashley smiled. "Hi Christy, it's been a few days, how was Vegas?"

Christy ran up to the fence and told her how much fun she had, then after Ashley opened the gate, they hugged.

When Ashley stood up, she looked at C.J. "Hi, C.J."

He smiled. "Hi, Ashley."

She smiled in return, then as C.J. walked in the inside of Ashley's yard, she smiled at Calleigh and little Josh.

Calleigh whispered in Josh's ear, then Josh smiled while looking at Ashley. " 'Shley."

The chuckled before Calleigh speaks. "He's getting closer to saying your name."

Ashley nodded. "So how are you Cal, did you have a good time in Vegas?"

Calleigh smiled and replied. "The best. What about you? How is your little one doing?"

She kept the smile on her face as she puts her hands on her stomach. "Great, Jeff and I can't wait."

"I know exactly how you are feeling, our babies couldn't get here fast enough."

Ashley nodded as she watched Calleigh say goodbye to Josh.

Calleigh kissed her son's forehead and said. "I love you baby, be good for Ashley, ok?"

He nodded and replied. "Ok, mommy."

After one more kiss, she hands Josh to Ashley, then kneeled down and said. "Come here Christy, say goodbye to mommy."

Christy drops her bag then runs to her mom.

Calleigh wraps her daughter in her arms. "I love you, you be good too and help Ashley with your brother, ok?"

Christy nodded as she pulled back. "I will mommy, Love you too."

After one more kiss, Calleigh stands up as Christy walks back on the other side of the fence.

Calleigh looks at C.J., and he speaks before she could. "I know mom, help with the siblings and I love you too."

Calleigh nods with another smile. "Thank you and I love you."

He smiled with a nod, and after one more goodbye to everybody, Calleigh turned and walked back to the vehicle.

When she got in and started it, they all waved at her, she waved back before putting her hands on the steering wheel and started driving to the lab.

* * *

10 minutes later

When Calleigh walked into the lab, which had gone through a little remodeling so there was more sunlight coming through the windows, the receptionist looked up from task, smiled at Calleigh and said. "Good Morning, Mrs. Caine."

Calleigh was always polite and very rarely do you see her without a smile, but when people call her by her married name, it sparkled more, and this time was no exception. "Good morning to you, Ms. Warner, enjoy your day."

The blond-haired, brown-eyed woman nodded with a smile before going back to her task as Calleigh continued down the hall to go to the elevator so she could go to her ballistics lab to drop of her things.

After she dropped her things off, she rode the elevator back up to the main floor, then walked into the break room where she saw Natalia sitting down at the table, smiling at some pink roses she had in front of her.

Calleigh smiled at the other woman and cleared her throat before saying. "I wonder who got you those."

Natalia mentally shakes her head, then speaks while watching Calleigh go to the counter to get her coffee. "And you would be correct."

Calleigh speaks as she turns around after pouring her a cup off coffee. "And how are you and Dan doing?"

Dan Wilson had met Natalia at Calleigh and Horatio's wedding and they got to know each other pretty well during that time, but since they lived in different states they decided to become just friends, so for four years all they did was text and call each other, and when they saw one another it was still in a friendly capacity. Then Dan surprised her when he said that he was moving to Miami and working at the Mimi-Dade police department, which soon after his move here, they started dating for real, so now they've been a couple for the last two years.

Natalia smiled and replied. "We are just great, things couldn't be better."

"That is wonderful to hear."

"I know, right!"

The girls chuckled as Eric and a new member of the team walked in the room.

Once they stopped laughing, Calleigh looked at the guys and said. "Hi Eric, Ryan."

Ryan Wolfe joined the team when Jesse moved to Los Angeles two years ago, which they were all sad to see him go, but it was something he wanted to do. So with him moving they needed somebody else and since Horatio liked what he saw in Ryan, even though he was a patrol officer, he brought him in as a CSI.  
He was Caucasian, 5'9 with an athletic build, short brown hair and hazel eyes.

With the move of Jesse also got Calleigh promoted to assistant supervisor, and it was all because of the higher-ups. Horatio obviously had nothing to do with it, because then it probably wouldn't have happened, but she was very honored that they thought highly of her, and Horatio and Calleigh were both happy at how much she had accomplished in her short time working there.

The guys smiled at her, then just as Eric was about to ask about her trip, Alexx comes in the room and smiles at Calleigh, Calleigh smiles back as she asked. "How are you Alexx?"

Alexx walked up to Calleigh and gave her a hug, then as they pulled back, she replied. "I'm great, did you enjoy your trip?"

Calleigh nodded with one of her big smiles before replying. "I did, thank you."

Alexx nodded in return, then continued. "I'm glad, but I'm also glad you're back, it just wasn't the same with you and Horatio gone."

She had told Horatio that yesterday and his response was the same as Calleigh's, which was a thank you and a smile.

As the rest of the morning greetings were dying down, Horatio comes into the room with assignment sheets, he smiled at this team before speaking. "It's good to see everybody this morning, now let's get started." They nodded as they sat down at the table.

After they talked about an open case that Natalia and Eric were still working on, Horatio hands out the assignment sheets and dismissed them.

The team nodded before getting up and walking out of the door, leaving Horatio and Calleigh alone for a few minutes.

They look at each other with a smile, then Horatio speaks. "As much as I love seeing you at home, I enjoy seeing you here too, so in a boss perspective it's good to have you back here, did you have a nice trip?"

His eyes were sparkling as he asked that, and she smiled that loving smile in return as she answered. "One of the best times of my life, but anytime I'm with my family is considered the best." He smiled at that as she continued. "And in a co-worker perspective, it's great to be back here."

After one more loving look between them, they got their minds on work and left the break room to do their respective cases, ready to get closure for the victim's families.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please Review.


	3. Baby Talk

AN: Thanks for the review. I hope you guys still like this. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: Baby Talk

When it was the end of shift, they all met in the break room to go over their cases with Horatio, and once they were done, he smiled at them and told them they did a good job before walking toward the doorway of the room.

Right as he got there, he smiled at Dan, who was just walking in the room after he was done with his shift. "Hi, Dan."

Ever since Horatio's marriage to Calleigh, Dan has been nothing but supportive, not only because he could see the love that Horatio and Calleigh share, but because he had finally moved on, and he wanted them as happy as he was.

Dan smiled back as he replied. "Hi, Horatio."

"I hope you have a good evening."

"You too."

After Calleigh and Horatio share a smile, Horatio walks out of the room.

Calleigh was happy that Dan and Horatio were on great terms because even though she never thought of Dan as a romantic partner, he has been a very good friend since she started working with him in New Orleans, and she wanted to continue to be his friend with out any hassles, especially now that he moved here.

Dan looks at everybody in the room and they all greeted him. Then when Natalia and Dan looked at each other, they smiled at one another, and as she got off the chair she was sitting in, Dan walked up to her, and once they were closer, they hugged as they greeted one another and talked about their day.

Everybody was happy for the couple, but no more than Calleigh was, she knew Dan needed a wonderful woman because he was such a great guy, and she couldn't have thought of anybody better than Natalia, they were the perfect match and she could tell they genuinely cared/loved one another.

After Dan and Natalia got out of their own world, they looked at Calleigh and smiled, she smiled back and asked. "How are you Dan?"

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?"

"Couldn't be better."

He nodded, then Eric cleared his throat and asked. "Dan, you ready to get your butt spanked on the basketball court?"

He chuckled and replied. "You're on, but I think it will be the other way around today."

Eric chuckled back. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"I guess so." Dan looked over at Natalia and asked. "If you don't mind that I go play?"

Natalia shook her head. "No it's ok."

He smiled. "Thank you."

As they kissed softly on the lips, Eric looked at Calleigh and said. "Tell C.J. that this weekend has our name all over it on the basketball courts."

As C.J. was getting older, basketball has been his choice of sport, which was no doubt from the influence he got from Eric and Jesse.

Calleigh nodded as she replied. "You got it."

After Dan and Natalia pulled back from their kiss, he started walking toward the door as the guys were ragging on each other, but stopped when Natalia said. "On Dan?" He looked back and she continued. "Thank you for the flowers."

He winked as he replied. "You got it babe." Before he walked out of the room with Eric and Ryan.

The women looked at each other, then Alexx said. "Boys will be boys."

They chuckled with a nod, and as they walked out of the break room after Natalia grabbed her flowers, Calleigh said. "That game should be interesting."

They looked at her as Natalia asked. "Why do you say that?"

Calleigh smiled as she replied. "Because I don't expect Dan to go easy on him this time."

They've seen the guys play against each other before and Eric had always won by a landslide, so their look changed to curiosity on why she could say that this time would be any different.

Calleigh replied with the smile still on her face as she looked at their faces. "Dan's high school basketball team are two-time state champions, and he was their captain."

Natalia looked shocked as she replied. "You mean he can actually play?"

Not that it mattered to her whether Dan was good at playing sports or not, it would just be nice that she didn't have to see another smug look on Eric's face after he won.

Calleigh nodded. "Oh yeah, he was just boosting Eric's ego, but I think that's about to change."

Natalia chuckled as she said. "Oh I have to see this game, I'll talk to you guys later." Then she sped up her walk so she could hurry to the basketball courts at the park.

Alexx and Calleigh spoke at the same time. "Alright Natalia."

When the two women got into the elevator to go down to the ballistics lab and the morgue, Alexx looked at Calleigh and said. "It's so nice to see her so happy, Dan is good to her."

Calleigh nodded in agreement. "Yes he is, and you can tell they are in love with each other."

Alexx nodded, then replied with a smile. "Just like another couple I know about." Knowing who Alexx was talking about, Calleigh smiled bigger as she looked down. Alex chuckled before she continued. "So you and Horatio are really doing ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "We are better than ever."

"That's good to hear, because I can't think of two people who deserve each other more than you and Horatio."

Calleigh smiled bigger as she replied. "Thank you Alexx, that really means a lot to me. You know, you've been our biggest supporter from the start."

"You're welcome, and I just love seeing Horatio so happy, he's been through so much in his lifetime it was about time he caught a break."

Calleigh knew about Horatio's childhood and how he grew up, so she understood what Alexx was talking about.

Calleigh nodded in agreement as the elevator dinged on her floor, then as she was walking out of the elevator, Alexx speaks. "Tell the kids I said hi, and enjoy your evening."

"You too Alexx."

They waved bye and smiled as the elevator doors closed, then she turned to the ballistics lab so she could lock up and go get the kids. She enjoyed her first day back, but nothing beats spending time with her kids, and her husband in a non-working environment.

* * *

When the entire Caine family got home, the younger kids were playing in their room, C.J. left the house to go over to Ray Jr's house for a bit, and Calleigh and Horatio were relaxing on the couch talking, then when it was dinner time, everybody was at the dinner table eating and talking about their day.

After dinner was done, the dishes cleaned and put in the dishwasher, they had family time, which usually consisted of a family-friendly movie or board/card games, and tonight they chose a movie, so they sat in front of the TV screen and watched it.

Once it was done, Calleigh announced it was bed time for the younger kids, Christy sighed and replied. "Do we have to?"

Calleigh looked at her daughter and replied. "You know the rules honey."

She nodded as she looked at her daddy. "Can you read me a story tonight?"

Horatio smiled, and right as he was about to answer her, Josh speaks. "Me too, daddy."

They chuckled, then Horatio finally answered as he picked up the youngest from the floor. "Of course, say goodnight to mommy first."

Christy walked closer to her mother, wrapped her arms around her neck and said. "Love you mommy."

Calleigh wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you too, Honey, sleep tight tonight."

Christy smiled. "I will mommy." Then she walked to her older brother and asked. "Can you tuck me in, C.J."

C.J. chuckled with a nod as he kneeled down. "Hop on, sis."

Christy was happy as she got on her older brother's back, then after she wrapped her arms around his neck and he made sure she was secure, he stood up before walking down the hall to the rooms.

Calleigh watched them for a few minutes, then Horatio got her attention when he said. "Say goodnight mommy."

Calleigh chuckled when she saw her husband holding Josh like he was getting ready to fly like superman. "Aww, goodnight my super hero, Love you."

"Love you mommy."

After Calleigh kissed him, Horatio said. "Ready superman?"

Josh smiled as he replied. "Yeah, daddy."

"Alright let's go."

Calleigh watched her husband move their son in the air like he was flying down the hall with a smile, she couldn't be any more blessed than she was right now.

A few seconds later C.J. walked in the living room and asked if he needed to do anything else before he retired to his room, which Calleigh just shook her head and replied. "Nope you are done for the day, enjoy your own time before bed." Since C.J. was older, he could stay up a little bit later than the rest of the kids, and he usually spends that time playing videos games or reading.

"Alright, Goodnight, mom."

Every time he calls her mom, it still sends her heart skipping, and she loves it.

"Goodnight, Honey, Love you."

C.J. smiled. "Love you too." Then he turns around to walk back down the hall to go to his room.

Calleigh took a few minutes, then as she was getting up from the couch to lock up for the night, her cell phone rings from the coffee table. She picks it up, sees its Sara calling her, then she answers it. "Hi Sara."

* * *

10 minutes later

Horatio just said 'The End' in Christy's book before looking at his daughter and saw that she was sound asleep. Then he looked down in his arms and his son was sleeping too, he smiled as he sets the book on the nightstand, then he holds on to his little man as he stands up and takes him to his room across the hall.

After tucking his son in bed, he ran his fingers through his light red hair, then leaned down, kissed his forehead and whispered. "Goodnight, Buddy, daddy loves you." After one more kiss, he pulled back and watched him sleep for a few more minutes before turning and walking out of the room to go back to his daughter's room.

After fixing her blankets around her, he leaned down, kissed her forehead and whispered. "Good night, Princess, daddy loves you too." After one more kiss on her forehead, he pulls back to watch her sleep for a few minutes before he walked out of her room.

He walked to the room next to his daughter's on the left and knocked.

A few seconds later he hears a come in, so he opens the door and stands in the door way to his oldest room, they smiled at each other, then Horatio said. "I just wanted to say goodnight."

C.J. smiled. "Goodnight dad."

Like with Calleigh, there may not be any DNA linking him to C.J., but every time he calls him dad it skips the beat of his heart a few times.

"Love you, C.J."

"Love you too."

After one more smile between them, Horatio steps back into the hall, shutting the door behind him, then after double checking the locks on the windows and doors and making sure the alarm was on, he walked into the master bedroom, which was the last room at the end of the hall.

Calleigh was sitting up in bed wearing her sleeping clothes, a long, white, thin-strapped, night-gown, and she was smiling while looking at a family picture she usually keeps on her nightstand.

Horatio shuts the door, and as he walked to the dresser to get his sleeping clothes, he asked. "What's going on?"

She looked up from the picture to look at her husband, then replied as she watched him walking to the bathroom. "Sara called while you were putting the kids to sleep."

He cracked the door so they could still talk while he gets ready for bed. "So what did she say?"

She took a moment to wait for him to turn off the faucet since he was getting ready to brush his teeth, then replied. "Her and Grissom found out they are having another son, she was so excited."

Horatio walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and as he headed for the light switch for the overhead light, he replied. "That's great."

Calleigh nodded. "It is."

As he walked to his side of the bed, Calleigh turned on the lamp on her side of the bed before looking at the picture of their family again.

After Horatio gets in bed and places the blankets over him, he scoots closer to Calleigh as she sighed. He looks at the photo then to her as she speaks again. "Our kids are growing up so fast." She looked at him and continued. "I can't believe that Christy will be five in two months, it's amazing how fast time goes by."

Horatio nodded this time. "It is." Then he looks at with curiosity as she looked back at the picture, and after a few minutes he figures out what she is beating around the bush about. "Calleigh, do you want another child?"

Calleigh looked at him immediately and asked. "Do you?"

He smirked a little. "I asked you first."

She took a moment before finally voicing what's been in her heart the last few weeks. "To you this may seem like it came out of nowhere or just because Sara and Grissom are having another baby, but I've been thinking about this the last few weeks, a lot really, and yes I do want another child." She took a breath then talked before he could open his mouth. "But if you don't want another one, that is completely ok, I'm happy with everything you've given me an..."

He cuts her off when he puts a finger to her lips, then he moves his finger and cups her cheek before he starts talking while looking into her green eyes. "Calleigh, it's always been us giving each other something. I like to think of our marriage as 50/50, don't you?" She nodded as he continued. "Ok good, and believe it or not, but I've been thinking about it too."

Her eyes lit up as she asked. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "I love our children, but if there is a chance for another, I'll gladly take it with you. I want another daughter that has your smile in her, or another son that has your eyes. What do you say?"

She smiled with tears in her eyes and replied. "How about a son that has your smile, and a daughter that has your eyes."

He swipes his thumb under her eye to wipe a tear away and said softly. "I'll take that too, just as long as they have your spirit."

She places the picture back on her nightstand, then looks at him and speaks as he cups her cheek again. "Your heart and generosity."

As he moved closer to her, he whispered. "Your passion."

Right as their lips touched, she uttered. "Your Kindness."

When their lips finally touched they kissed passionately.

After they pulled back they put their foreheads together to get their breathing back on track, and when they did, she pulls back, cups his cheek, and said while looking into his eyes. "Who will put others needs in front of their own."

He smiled. "Who will light up a room every time they walk into it."

She smiled in return, and after looking at each other in silence for a few minutes, she asked. "So did we convince one another?"

He chuckled before replying. "I believe so." He places his hand on top of hers that was still on his cheek and asked. "So it's happening?"

"Well not right at this moment, but yes, officially trying for another baby is on the table."

Both their eyes are lighting up at the prospect of another child, then he leaned toward her and kissed her softly on the lips.

After he pulls back, he speaks again. "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Handsome."

Then they both yawned, stopping them from going further than just talking about a baby tonight.

They chuckled before she apologized. "Sorry."

He shook his head with a smile. "It's alright, we have plenty of time. There is no rush. Ok?"

"Ok."

After one more kiss, she turns her lamp off before they lay down in bed.

As she turned her back towards him, he scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist, and after kissing the back of her head, he says. "Sleep tight."

She places her hands on top of his, and replied with a smile as she slips her fingers through his. "Sleep tight, Handsome."

A few minutes later they fall asleep with smiles on their faces, very happy with their next plan.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Please review.


	4. Birthday, interrupted

AN: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Birthday, interrupted

2 months later

While Horatio and Calleigh were sound asleep in their bed, a little girl with blond hair and green eyes opened the door and walked over to the bed. Then after watching them sleep for a couple of minutes, she walked over to her father's side, and since the bed wasn't that hard for her to get on by herself, she climbed on top, crawled to her father, then shook his shoulders and whispered. "Daddy."

After shaking his shoulders and whispering 'Daddy' a few more times, Horatio finally opened his eyes, then he turned his head to see his little girl looking at him with a smile, he does a small in return before whispering. "What are you doing up so early, princess?"

"I'm hungry."

"You are, huh?" She nodded with another smile as he continued. "Ok, daddy will fix you something."

After turning back to his wife and kissing her on the head, he pulled away from her, then got out of the bed, picked up his daughter and carried her out of the room, cracking the door behind him.

As they were walking toward the kitchen, Horatio asked in a soft voice. "What would you like?"

She doesn't hesitate. "Animal pancakes."

Horatio smiled and replied. "You know I only do that on special occasions, what's so special about today?"

He sets her down on the counter as she giggled before responding. "Daddy, it's my birthday."

He playfully gasped as he said. "No!"

She nodded as she replied. "Yeah."

He places his hands on the counter so they are on each side of her, then he moves his face close to her face and asked. "You sure?"

"Yes daddy, I am this many." She holds up her hand showing him, she's five years old.

He sighed before replying. "I can't believe my little girl is 5 years old today, you're becoming my big girl."

She gets that beautiful smile on her face as she asked. "But you still love me, right daddy?"

Horatio chuckled as he places his forehead against hers. "Always and forever, princess." He pulls back a few seconds later, kissed her forehead and continued. "Alright, I'll make you, your special pancakes."

Knowing everybody was still asleep, she quietly cheered right as he started preparing the breakfast with a smile.

As Horatio was cooking, Calleigh was starting to wake up, then when she started to smell breakfast, she smiled as she got up out of bed. After she grabbed her robe, she puts it on over her tank-top and shorts, and as she was tying the sash, she walked toward the kitchen. When she got closer, she could see Christy sitting on the counter watching her father cook.

Christy looked toward her mother, then she smiled and said. "Mommy!"

Horatio looked up from his task, then turned his head over his shoulder and smiled at his wife as she came closer to them.

After she kissed her husband's cheek, he goes back to cooking while Calleigh walked to her daughter.

Calleigh smiled at her and said. "Good morning, Honey, I see you're getting the special pancakes today."

Christy nodded, then after she gave her mother a hug, she replied. "It's my birthday." Calleigh did the same reaction Horatio did, and Christy giggled before replying. "Yes it's true, I am this many today."

After showing her mother that she was five, Calleigh shook her head and said. "Where has the time gone? I can't believe you're already five."

"That's what daddy said."

"He did, huh?"

"Yeah and he also said he'll love me forever and always."

Calleigh gets closer to her daughter, kissed her forehead, then replied. "I agree with him, we'll all love you forever and always."

Christy smiled, then giggled when her mother tickled her, her party hasn't even started yet and she was already having a good day.

Once the food was cooked and served, and everybody was up and sitting at the table, they all said happy birthday to Christy before digging in their food with the occasional conversation on what they had planned for the day.

Horatio was going to work while Calleigh was staying home to set up for the party with the help from Christy and whatever Josh can do, and C.J. was going over to Raymond Jr's house for a few hours before coming back home and helping with whatever needs to be done before the party.

After they ate breakfast and the dishes were put in the dishwasher, they all changed their clothes for the day, then after Horatio did his routine of saying goodbye to his sons, he walked over to his daughter, picked her up and asked. "So what kind of cake am I getting, princess?"

She doesn't hesitate her answer. "Ice cream cake from Dairy Queen, please."

When a neighbor had a birthday for their five-year old daughter, Christy was invited and she had ice cream cake there, so she wanted one on her birthday.

They rub their noises together before he said. "You got it." After a kiss on the cheek, he continued. "I love you, have a good day, and please help your mother."

"I will, and I love you too daddy, catch those bad guys."

He nodded with a smile, and after one more kiss, he sets her feet down on the floor before taking his wife's hand and leading them to the front door.

After he opens it, he turns to her and said. "I'll see you later."

She cups his cheek and replied. "Yes you will, have a good day, well the best day you can have under the circumstances of what we do."

He nodded in understanding, then leans toward her and pecks her on the lips.

He speaks when he pulled back. "Is it safe to say I'll miss you?"

Even though they see each other everyday, and most of the times, all day, they still miss one another when one of them doesn't go to work.

Calleigh chuckled before replying. "I'll miss you too, but I'll be thinking about you every second."

He smirked back. "Well make sure you get something done, or our daughter will be pretty sad if she doesn't get any decorations for her birthday."

She lightly pushes on his shoulder as she replied. "Alright, you."

They smile at each other as he wraps his arms around her waist and brings her closer to him, then he finishes his goodbye. "I love you."

She cups his cheek again as she replied. "I love you too."

After one more peck on the lips, they reluctantly parted from one another, then after one more look and smile, he started walking to his vehicle as he puts his sunglasses on.

Calleigh watched until she couldn't see him, then she shuts the door and turns around to see the younger kids playing with their toys on the floor and C.J. was sitting on the couch reading, she took a moment to watch them, then she decided to relax for a bit before she got ready to set up the party.

* * *

After Shift

Once Horatio dismissed his team for the day, Natalia left the lab and went to PD to pick up Dan since his vehicle was being worked on in the shop.

After she got out of the vehicle she walked in MDPD, smiling and saying hi at some of the detectives she's worked with through the years.

Dan heard some of the detectives say Natalia's name, so he looked up from his paperwork, then stood up smiling as she got closer to him.

She smiled back, then hugged him and said. "Hi."

"Hey, just give me a few more minutes and we can get out of here."

Natalia nodded. "It's ok, we have plenty of time."

He knew that she wanted to go to Calleigh's house early and help finish decorating, so he just nodded as he sat down to finish the last of his paperwork.

After he signed his name, he puts it on the stack of files that were done, then as he stood up, his beeper goes off.

He looks at her apologetically before checking it.

When he looked at her again, she already knew. "Have to take it?"

"Yeah, shots fired at a Dairy Queen."

"Ok, do you want me to stay here?"

"No, I'll have somebody drop me off at Calleigh's house, hopefully it won't take long."

She nodded as she said. "Be Safe, I love you."

"I love you too."

After a quick kiss, Dan got the attention of his regular partner before rushing out of PD.

Natalia watched him go, then walked out to her vehicle to go to Calleigh's.

* * *

When Natalia got to the Caine household, she pulled over on the side of the road, turned the vehicle off, picked up the present from the passenger seat and got out, then she locked her door and walked up the walk way to the front door of the house.

After she knocked she heard Christy ask her mother if she could answer it, which Calleigh said it was ok, but she knew what she had to do before she opened it.

Natalia smiled as the little girl asked. "Who is it?"

"Natalia Boa Vista."

Then just be sure it was somebody she knew, she asked her secret password, which all the kids have one. "Who's my favorite Disney princess?"

Natalia smile again as she replied. "That would be Princess Jasmine from Aladdin."

Christy giggled as she opened the door. "That's right." When she saw her 'Aunt' Natalia, she smiled and said. "Aunt Natalia!"

As Natalia bent down she replied, equally enthusiastic. "Princess Christy!"

Christy giggled as she gave her 'Aunt' a hug.

When they pulled back, Natalia saw the little girl's hair was in one braid and she was wearing a pink dress that had Cinderella, Snow White and Jasmine on it, then she said. "You look beautiful and Happy Birthday."

Christy smile as she moved out-of-the-way to let her in. "Thank you." Natalia stood up and walked in as Christy shuts the door before running to her room.

Natalia sets the present on the table by the sliding back door before she turned and walked to the bar counter, then Calleigh asked as she got there. "Where is Dan?"

Natalia grabbed a cucumber from the plate as she answered. "I couldn't believe it, we were just getting ready to leave and..."

Calleigh cuts her off. "Let me guess, he was called to do another job at the last second?"

Natalia nodded as she took a bite, and after she swallowed, she continued. "And who is dumb enough to rob a Dairy Queen?" She shakes her head as she continued. "Sometimes I don't understand people."

Calleigh stopped what she was doing and looked a Natalia. "What did you just say?"

Natalia saw her face and responded. "There were shots at a Dairy Queen, why? What's wrong?"

Calleigh swallowed before she answered. "Horatio was going to Dairy Queen to get an ice cream cake for Christy's birthday."

Natalia shook her head as she responded. "There are more than one in Miami, it couldn't be..."

Calleigh cuts her off as she grabbed her phone from the counter. "I'm about to find out."

When all she got was his voicemail, her worry multiplied and she wasn't going to just sit here and wait, so after hanging up her phone, she puts it in her pocket and said. "Will you watch the kids?"

"Of course, let me know when you find something out?"

Calleigh nodded as she grabbed her keys from the end of the counter, then she rushed out of the house and shutting the door behind her before running to her vehicle, needing to know what was going on. She knew there could be a number of reasons why he didn't pick up, but the feeling she got were all bad reasons, and until she saw him with her own eyes, she won't be satisfied or worried free.

When she got closer to the Dairy Queen that was a few minutes away from the house, she saw the scene around her: A few cop cars were parked, there was a section close to the building that was sealed off with yellow tape, and a lot of people standing around on the sidewalk and road while their vehicles were pulled off to the side, which made her heart pound more and the knot in her stomach tighten.

She pulled off to the side of the road, got out, then as she started walking toward the sealed off part, she could see the vehicles in the parking lot of the Dairy Queen, which there was only four. When she saw Horatio's there, she went on instinct, well the instinct someone would do when a loved on is in trouble, she ran toward the building while saying his name.

Dan heard her, then saw her go under the yellow tape before another cop could stop her, so he ran up to her and puts his arms around her waist to stop her. "Calleigh it isn't safe."

She tried pushing his hands away while saying. "He's in there, Dan."

He kept a hold of her as he replied. "I know, we are doing everything we can to get everybody out of there safely."

Before she could continue to struggle or say anything, a gun shot went off and Calleigh screamed. "Horatio!"

Tears came into her eyes as the weight of her body took her down, making her knees land on the asphalt while praying it wasn't him that was shot, or else her whole world just got shattered.

* * *

AN: What happened? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	5. Can't shake this feeling

AN: Thank you for the support and reviews, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: Can't shake this feeling

By the time Calleigh could get enough strength to stand up and was fully aware of her surroundings again, she saw the paramedics coming out of the Dairy Queen with somebody on the stretcher, which she didn't even hear the siren of the ambulance, so she must have been more out of it than she thought.

She gasped in relief when she saw that Horatio was walking out of the Dairy Queen on his own power, which did make her feel bad a few minutes later because it was somebody else on the stretcher. But then again at the moment, seeing her husband alive and well is what she wanted the most.

After she finally managed to push Dan's hands off of her, she started yelling Horatio's name as she ran toward him.

Horatio just made it to the back of the ambulance when he heard Calleigh's voice, then he turned and saw her running up to him, but before she could jump in his arms when she was close enough, he puts his hands up to stop her.

She gasped again, this time in a little shock when she saw them with blood on them, then looked at him concerned, especially when she saw that his clothes looked a little stained too, but he just shakes his head and replied. "It's not mine, it's his." He points to the stretcher as it was being lifted in the back of the ambulance.

When she looked over at the stretcher, she saw a boy with short blond hair on it, who looked to be just a little older than C.J.

As Calleigh looked at Horatio again, one of the paramedics speaks. "Mr. Caine we have to leave."

Horatio nodded, looked at Calleigh and said. "Meet me at the hospital."

"Horatio..."

Before getting in the ambulance he cuts her off. "I love you, just please meet me there, I have to make sure he's going to be ok."

Calleigh nodded in understanding and replied. "Alright, I love you too."

He smiles as he sits down in the ambulance, then a few seconds later the doors closed and the ambulance drives away with the sirens going off.

A few seconds later, she turned and saw Dan walking up to her, then she speaks as she takes a key off the key chain and hands it to him. "Can you make sure my vehicle get's back to my house?"

Dan nodded as he took the key. "You got it."

"And make sure you call Natalia as soon as possible, I'll talk to you later."

Before he could respond again, she was already running to Horatio's vehicle.

Dan watched until the vehicle was out of the parking lot, then while watching his colleagues take the suspect to one of the police cars, he take his phone off the clip before speed dialing a number and putting up to his ear so he could talk to Natalia.

* * *

Even though Calleigh's driving was done a little more slowly than when she went to the crime scene, she only took enough time that was necessary to get to the hospital. But then after she parked and got out, she ran inside.

Once she stepped in the waiting area she looked around and didn't see him, so she was just about ready to walk to the receptionist and see if she noticed somebody with his description come in, but she didn't make it there because she heard Horatio say her name.

Immediately she turned to the right and saw him standing in front of the elevators wearing a scrub shirt that the hospital leant to him and noticed his hands looked to be as clean as he could get them at the moment, but least they were cleaner than when she last saw them. She mentally shook her head and started walking up to him.

When she was a few inches away from him, she stopped and just looked into his eyes, which he was doing the same, then a few seconds later he steps towards her and brings her in his arms and just holds her. She sighed in relief and wraps her arms around him before she closed her eyes and said with an emotional voice. "When Natalia told me what happened and when I heard that shot I thought it was you, I was so scared. It was one of the scariest moments of my life."

He ran his hand up and down her back as he whispered. "I'm right here, Sweetheart, it wasn't me."

She pulls back to look into his eyes, then replied. "And I don't mean to be insensitive to the person who got shot, but can I say how happy I am to say it wasn't you."

He saw that she was torn on being relieved that it wasn't him, and sad that it had to be somebody close to C.J.'s age, or anybody else for that matter, which he understood what she was feeling because he could have felt the same if the situation would have been reversed.

He mentally shook his head from that thought, then brings her back into his arms and replied. "I know, I would have felt the same way." She sighed again, then just held on to him, both soaking up the comfort that each of them were giving one another.

Their little moment was interrupted when the ding of the elevator was heard behind them, so they pulled back from each other, then he took her hand, and without saying anything, walked them into the elevator where he pushed the button to the next floor.

The ride up was very quiet even though she had some questions that she wanted to ask, but she chose to wait.

When the elevator arrived on the floor he wanted, and while they were still hand in hand, he walked them out of the elevator, past the waiting area, and didn't stop till they were standing in front of the window to the boy's empty room.

After a few minutes of silence, she turned her head and asked. "Horatio, what happened in there? And why isn't a family member of his here?"

Horatio took a moment before speaking while looking at her. "I was standing in line waiting for my turn to order the Ice cream cake when this man walks in with a gun." He shakes his head in disgust before he speaks again. "He looked like he was on drugs." He continued after he does a sigh and looked at her. "Anyway, he fired a shot towards the ceiling before he pointed the gun to the man behind the cash register and told him that he wanted the money, then he told everybody else to give up watches, wallets and purses, but before he could take everything and run, MDPD showed up. After he had us all on gunpoint for a few minutes, he was ready to make a run for it, but he didn't want to go alone, so when he tried taking a little girl away from her mother for leverage, the boy took action and tried to take the gun from him, and as they were fighting for it, it went off. Everything after that happened so fast and I was just trying to save the kid." He sighed again before finishing. "I couldn't believe that someone that young risked his life to save a complete stranger."

Calleigh put her hand on Horatio's shoulder as she speaks. "Sounds like somebody I know."

They look at each other with small smiles, then he continued. "He went into action before I could even do anything, which I would have."

Calleigh turns her husband so they were face to face, then she cups his cheek and ran her thumb up and down as she replied. "I know you would have done anything to save those people, including the boy who got shot, I don't doubt it. He was just to quick for you to react." He gives her anther small smile and nod as she continued. "And what about his family?"

He shrugs. "I don't know, I don't even know what his name is."

Before any more words were said, a doctor in his late 40's walked up to them and said. "Mr. Caine."

Horatio turned around to look at the white-haired, 6'0, brown-eyed doctor and said. "Dr. Zimmer, is the boy ok?"

Dr. Zimmer sighed before telling him that they got the bullet out, but then he gave them the sad news that he lost a lot of blood and he needs a transfusion, but the problem with that was that he had a rare blood type. When the doctor told him what type he was, Calleigh was shocked and so Horatio, he had to take a minute before he replied. "I have his blood type."

The Doctor look at him and asked. "You sure?"

Horatio nodded. "Yeah, I can get my files from the crime lab for proof."

"No it's ok, so would you be willing to..."

Horatio cuts him off, knowing what he was about to ask. "Yes, do whatever you have to do so we can get started."

Dr. Zimmer nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Horatio nodded as the Doctor turned and walked away.

When it was just Calleigh and Horatio again, she looked at him and asked. "Horatio, are you sure you want to do this?"

Horatio looks at his wife, cups her cheek and said. "I'm just giving my blood, there is nothing to worry about." She was about to open her mouth, but he continued before she could. "There is something about that kid that I can't shake, and if I have a chance to save his life I want to do everything I can to accomplish that." He sighed as he cups her other cheek. "But I won't do it unless I have your support."

She doesn't hesitate either, knowing that if she was the cause of letting somebody die when there was a chance to save them, she could never forgive herself. "Of course you have my support, always."

He gives her a smile before brining her closer to him and kissing her softly, then he brings her in his arms and said. "Thank you, I love you, and you and our family mean the world to me, I just want you to remember that."

She brings her arms around him as she replied. "I love you too, and I'll always remember that."

As she held on to him, she didn't know why but she felt that after this moment, things were about to change, and she wasn't sure if she was going to like it or not.

* * *

AN: What happens next? Find out next chapter. Please review.


	6. Is everything really ok?

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Is everything really ok?

After Dr. Zimmer took Horatio's blood and Horatio and Calleigh stayed there to see the boy get settled in his room, Dr. Zimmer told them they could go home since there wasn't anything else they could do.

Once the doctor walked away, and after a few minutes of just standing outside the room, Calleigh puts her arm around Horatio's waist and said. "Come on, Handsome. There isn't more we can do."

He nodded as he sighed. "I'm sorry Calleigh."

She looked up at him and asked. "For what?"

He looked down as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I ruined our daughter's birthday."

She gave him a small smile, cups his cheek and replied. "You didn't know what was going to happen, and I'm sure that once we tell her that you saved somebody's life, she'll understand."

He ran his thumb up and down her cheek as he asked. "You think?"

She nodded as she puts her hand on top of his. "Yes, she'll think you're more of a hero than she already does."

They share a small smile, then he looked into the room where the boy was lying peacefully in his bed before looking at his wife again. "Alright, let's go home, Sweetheart."

He leans down and kisses her forehead, then they started walking toward the elevator so they could exit the hospital, but a part him kept wondering about the boy in the room, and it was more than was he going to be alright?

* * *

When Calleigh pulled in their driveway they saw that the team's vehicles were there, which she was happy that her vehicle made it home, but she knew she didn't have to worry because Dan was a very responsible friend.

As she was stopping the vehicle in the parking lot, she said. "Well I think we can say the team tried to keep the kids from worrying." He nodded as they got out of the vehicle, happy to have friends that cared.

Once they made it into the house, they were immediately greeted by Alexx, Ryan and Natalia. Then C.J. gave them a hug with a sigh of relief.

As they were releasing C.J., Calleigh and Horatio heard Christy's voice. "Daddy!"

Horatio looked toward the hall to the bedrooms and saw Christy running to him, he walked up to meet her, but before he could even reach the middle of the room, Christy was already there.

He picked her up and hugged her as she asked. "Are you ok, daddy?"

He holds his little girl in his arms as he replied. "I'm fine, Honey, just fine. I love you so much." He kissed her head and just holds her while the rest of them watched with smiles on their faces, happy that he was safe and sound.

When he pulled back, he saw that Dan was carrying Josh from the hall, so after putting his daughter down on the carpet, he took Josh from Dan and held his son while saying how much he loved him too.

After a few more minutes greeting the kids, the team thought it was time for them to go, so after thanks, hugs and kisses were exchanged everybody cleared out of the house.

Once Calleigh shut the door, she looked at her family and said. "Ok kids, time to get on your PJ's, it's bed time."

Surprisingly there were no protests tonight, but Christy asked. "Can daddy read me a story tonight?"

Horatio picked Josh and Christy up as he replied. "I would be honored." The kids smiled as Horatio took them down the hall to get them ready for bed.

When Horatio and the younger kids were gone, C.J. looked at Calleigh and asked. "Is everything really ok, mom?"

Calleigh smiled, took C.J.'s hand and walked them to the couch and sat them down, which didn't make the knot in C.J.'s stomach, which he had since finding out what was going on, disappear.

She saw C.J.'s concerned face as she answered. "Everything is fine, honey."

"But there is something?"

Calleigh took a breath and told him everything that Horatio told her about what happened, she figured he was old enough to know the truth.

When she was done, C.J. was equally amazed that someone barely older than him would risk his life like that. He would like to think he would have been that brave, but kind of hoping he was never in that type of situation.

He mentally shook his head as she continued. "Do you think he might have gone to your school?"

Horatio and Calleigh had talked while they were driving home about asking C.J. if he had gone to school with someone with the kid's description so they could find out what his name was.

"I don't know, how you described him is a pretty average description, how much older than me did you say?"

"Possible one or two years."

"I can grab my Sixth and Seventh grade yearbooks for dad."

Calleigh smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Thank you." C.J. nodded as he stood up, then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

When she looked up at him, he spoke with a little emotion in his voice. "I'm glad both of you are ok, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you guys too."

Calleigh puts her hand on C.J's cheek and said. "We are right here, and not going anywhere anytime soon, ok."

C.J. nodded with a smile, then after Calleigh removed her hand, C.J. walked out of the living room to go to his room.

When it was just Calleigh in the living room, she took a breath and pulled out her phone so she could call Sara to tell her what happened and that they were all ok.

* * *

After Horatio said 'The End' in Christy's book, he looked down and she was still awake, he kissed the top of her head and said. "I'm sorry about your party, Princess."

Christy took a moment before asking. "Aunt Natalia said that you were helping people, is that true?"

"Yes, it's true."

"I'm glad then. We can have Ice cream cake another day, right?"

He chuckled as he replied. "Yeah, Princess. We'll make sure you get your Ice cream cake."

Yeah she was a little sad that her birthday didn't go as planned, but having her daddy here was better than a party in her mind.

She cuddles into his chest as she said. "Thank you daddy, I love you and I'm glad you're ok."

He kissed his daughter's head and replied. "I love you too, Princess." He brings her closer to him and holds on to her until she fell asleep, which it didn't take very long.

Once he was sure she was asleep, he moved her off of him slowly, tucked her in, kissed her head and whispered. "Sleep tight, Princess."

After one more look at his daughter, he puts the book back on her bookshelf before walking out and cracking the door behind him.

He was headed for his son's room to check on him when his cell phone rings, so he answers it while walking down the hall to the dinning room. "Caine."

Then he stepped out on the deck as the caller speaks. "Mr. Caine, this is Dr. Zimmer."

"What can I do for you?"

"I would like you to come in tomorrow."

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't mean to worry you, but I would like to talk to you in person about this."

Horatio took a moment, then cleared his throat and replied. "Alright, I'll be in as early as possible."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone as he walks to the deck railing, then after he puts it back in the clip, he puts his hands on the railing and looked out into the darkening horizon while listening to the ocean.

A few minutes later, Calleigh opened the sliding door before walking up to her husband with a bottle water in her hand. "Here, Handsome." He smiled his thanks, then as he took a sip, Calleigh speaks again. "C.J. brought out his yearbooks from Six and Seventh grade so you can see if the boy went to his school."

"Thank you."

She smiled as she places her hand on his shoulder and asked. "Are you ok?" She felt something was off with him.

After he took another sip of his water, he looked at her. "Dr. Zimmer just called and told me he wanted to see me in the morning." She gets a concerned look on her face as he continued while cupping her cheek with his free hand. "Sweetheart, there is no point in assuming anything is seriously wrong. Besides if it was then he probably would have wanted to see me tonight, Right?"

She nodded after taking a breath. "Yeah I guess you have a point, so you want me to go with you?"

He shook his head and replied. "No, you can get the team started with shift."

"Ok." She puts her hand top of his as she looked up into his blue eyes, and he looked back into her green eyes.

They move their heads toward each other, and after one of the softest kisses they ever shared, they placed their foreheads together, closed their eyes as he whispered. "Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you too, Handsome."

They stayed like that for a while, just being in each other's presence felt good, even though they weren't sure what to think of Dr. Zimmer's phone call.

* * *

AN: Find out what the doctor has to share next chapter. Please review.


	7. Shocking news

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Shocking news

Calleigh and Horatio woke up really early the next morning, but it didn't really matter because they hardly gotten any sleep last night, and after he had some coffee and a light breakfast, he kissed her goodbye, said he loved her, then walked out of the house.

After she shut the front door, and as she was walking back to the dinning room table, she hears C.J.'s sleepy voice. "Mom, what's going on?"

She shook her head and whispered. "Sorry if we woke you, but Horatio had to start his morning pretty early today."

He walked up to the dinning room table, looked at her and asked. "You sure that's all?"

Calleigh grabbed his yearbooks, and as she handed them to him, replied. "I'm sure Honey, there is nothing wrong." She hope she was correct on saying that, and as much as she wanted to be completely honest with him, he was still just a kid in her eyes and there were some things she wanted to know fully on what was going on before she shared with him. She mentally shook her head as she continued. "Horatio looked at your yearbooks and didn't recognize anybody in there, so either he never went to your school or he just wasn't there on picture day, but thanks for the help anyways."

He nodded as he took the books from her. "You're welcome, so how about I put up the books and make breakfast for the younger kids." He had been leaning how to cook the last few months and he was getting pretty good at it.

Calleigh gave him a smile before replying. "If you don't mind."

"I'll be right back then."

Calleigh nodded as C.J. was turning toward the hall, then stopped when he heard Calleigh say. "I love you, C.J."

He turned around, smiled and said. "I love you too."

After another shared smile, C.J. went to his room while Calleigh sat down with a sigh before she sipped her coffee, hoping things were going ok with her husband.

* * *

As Horatio was walking into the hospital waiting area, he saw Dan turning around from the receptionist desk.

They looked at each other a little surprised that either one was there, then Horatio asked. "Is everything ok, Dan?"

He nodded and replied. "I gave the hospital the wallet that belonged to the young man who was shot in the Dairy Queen."

"Really? Do you have anything on him?"

Dan shook his head and replied a little confused. "No, I thought he was just a victim, did I need to go further into his background?"

Just like all last night, a part of Horatio couldn't help but think there was something about that kid, but he just chalked that part on being a CSI too long, which he couldn't help but be suspicious.

Horatio shook his head and replied. "No, you're right." He pat Dan on the shoulder and said. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job." Horatio nodded as Dan continued. "But what are you doing here? Visiting the kid?"

Before Horatio could speak, Dr. Zimmer walked up to the men and said. "Hi, Mr. Caine."

Dr. Zimmer stops as he looked at the other guy, then Dan held out his hand and said. "Detective Dan Wilson."

After the Dr. introduced himself, he looked at Horatio, which Horatio seemed to get it, so he looked at Dan and said. "I'll talk to you later, Dan."

Dan nodded as he said. "Yeah, you got it."

After Horatio nodded, he followed the Doctor as Dan watched them walk away, wondering what was going on, but then he took a breath and shook his head as he walked out of the hospital, knowing it wasn't any of his business, even though a part of him was hoping everything was ok for Calleigh's sake.

Just because he had moved on didn't mean he stopped caring about Calleigh, she will always be a very good friend of his.

* * *

End of Shift

It seemed the moment Calleigh got to work after taking the kids to Ashley's, it's been non-stop busy, which of all days to do this to her, it had to be the day that they were a man short.

When Calleigh had gotten back to the lab from the scene she was at, she didn't see Horatio in his office, which she figured he probably got a call to go to a scene. But when the receptionist told her that Horatio had phoned her to let her know he wasn't coming in, she tried getting a hold of him all day, and when she couldn't, that made her very worried.

So at the end of shift when she saw that his blinds were closed in his office, which only happens when he was in there and didn't want to be disturbed unless it was important, she breathed a sigh of relief and wasted no time walking up the stairs to his office. She did stop to knock first, not only did she respect him as her husband but also as her boss, especially at work.

After she heard a come in from him, she opened the door and walked in, breathing another sigh of relief before saying. "Where were you? You didn't say anything about not coming in today and that worried me, especially when you didn't pick up your phone."

Horatio looked up from looking down at his desk, and even from where Calleigh was standing, the look in his eyes told her something was going on, but before she could ask again, he cleared his throat and said. "Can you shut the door, then come and sit down, please."

She did what he asked, but she had this really tight knot in her stomach as she walked to one of the chairs in front of his desk, which it grew tighter as she sat down while he remained silent. Then after a few minutes of some more silence, she cleared her throat and said. "Pardon my language, but you're really starting to scare the hell out of me, what's going on?"

Horatio took a breath, moved his office chair back, stood up, grabbed a folder he had in the middle of his desk before walking around to the front of it, then after putting his backside against it, he hands her the folder and said. "Here, take a look at this." She looked into his eyes first then at the folder as she grabbed it from him.

She took another second before opening it and looking at the piece of paper on top, then after scanning it, she looked back up at him and asked "Horatio, what is this?"

"I think you know when you're looking at DNA results."

"Yeah, but why do you have it?"

Horatio took a breath and told her as his mind has a flashback when he went to see Dr. Zimmer.

_Flashback_

_Earlier this morning_

_Horatio followed Dr. Zimmer to his office in silence, then once he was in there, the Doctor closed the door and spoke while walking to his desk. "Can you sit down please."_

_Horatio nodded as he walked over to the chair in front of Dr. Zimmer's office, then sat down._

_After Dr. Zimmer opened the file that was in front of him, he looked at Horatio and asked. "When you came in with the victim you said you didn't know who he was, right?"_

_He was confused on what was going on, but he nodded and replied. "That's right, I've never seen him in my life before yesterday."_

_Dr. Zimmer nodded and cleared his throat before replying. "When we checked your blood before giving it to the victim we noticed some similarities."_

_"Isn't that a good thing, so there won't be a deadly reaction?"_

_Dr. Zimmer nodded, then replied as he puts two pieces of paper in front of him. "Yes, but it seems you're a perfect match to him, which could mean only one thing." Horatio looked at the doctor shocked as he finished, but deep down he already knew what he was going to say. "You're his father."_

_He looked down at the evidence in front of him, but it didn't seem to be real for him, so he looked at the doctor again and asked. "You sure?"_

_"We could do another DNA test, but I have no doubt that you are, nothing was contaminated."_

_Horatio took a moment, then said. "Wow, I knew I felt something towards him, but I never figured this, and I never would have thought this was the reason you wanted to see me today."_

_"I didn't mean to alarm you, but I just thought this should be said in person, as I said on the phone last night."_

_Horatio nodded. "I understand, and thank you for informing me."_

_After Dr. Zimmer nodded, Horatio did request another DNA test just to be sure,__ which the doctor said it was no problem and he understood. Then after the sample was taken, and while he was waiting for the results, he called Yelina, knowing she was a private investigator and if anybody could find out more about his son's history, it was her._

_End of Flashback_

After he was done telling her everything, she blinked a few times and said. "You sure this is correct?"

Horatio nodded as he replied. "Like I said, he did a second test while I was there, it's true Calleigh. That kid in the hospital room fighting for his life, the one that saved the little girl, and goes by the name of Kyle Harmon is ..."

She cuts him off. "Your son." There was more to read in the file, but at the moment she couldn't. She closed the file, sat it on the chair next to the one she had been sitting on, then got up off the chair and walked to the big window facing the parking lot. She then puts one hand up to her mouth and the other on her hip as she said. "I can't believe this."

Of all the things her mind conjured up last night and today for the reason the doctor wanted to see Horatio, she never imagined it could be about informing him that he has a son.

"I can't either."

It was a few minutes of silence, then she cleared her throat and spoke with emotion as she turned to look at him. "Were you even aware a woman was pregnant with your child? And when did this happen?"

Horatio saw the sad look on her face, so he moves away from the desk and walks up to her, then he cups her cheek, looked into her eyes and said. "As for your first question, the answer to that is no, I had no idea. Do you really think that I am the type of guy that knowingly left a woman pregnant?"

She didn't even hesitate. "No, I would never believe that you would."

He nodded, then he took another moment and explained to her about a part of his past he had never told her, which he believed, considering his son's age, that it was when it happened.

He had met a woman sixteen years ago and became involved with her while he was undercover using an alias name. Their short relationship ended by the time he was done with his job, and whether the she knew she was pregnant when they broke up, he had no clue about any of it.

Calleigh stepped back from Horatio's touch when he finished, and walked back to her seat in a daze-like state, then she sat down, looked at him again with tears in her eyes and asked. "Did you love her?"

He turned around to look at her, then as he walked up to her, he replied. "At the time I thought I did." He saw her look down as she does a small sob, then he kneeled down on one knee as he placed his hands on hers and continued. "But Calleigh, I swear that the way I feel about somebody in my past doesn't even come close to how I feel about you." He lifts her chin up, then cups her cheek and speaks while running his thumb up and down. "I love you Cal, and that hasn't changed from this morning, nothing's changed."

Calleigh sniffled as she replied. "But it has Horatio, you have another son."

"Ok something has changed, but not my feelings for you and our family, I'm crazy about you guys, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about everything from my past."

"Is there anymore things I need to know about?"

"From my past? No, but you need to check this file out."

As he reached for the file that he had handed to her earlier, she asked. "Where is his mother? And what's he been up to all this time?"

He hands her the file and said. "You'll find most of your answers here, but the others I believe we'll have to ask Kyle when he wakes."

She takes the file with one hand, then looks at her watch from her wrist on the other. "I have to pick up the kids, Ashley has a doctor's appointment so I can't be late."

He nodded as they stood up, then as she was walking toward the office door with the file in her hand, he asked. "Want me to bring home pizza later?"

She turned to him and said. "Yeah, the kids would love it."

"Ok." He looks at her with sincerity as he continued. "I love you Cal."

She gives him a small smile as she replied. "Love you too, I'll see you at home." Horatio nodded as Calleigh walked out of the office, leaving the door cracked.

Horatio took a breath and ran his hand down his face, he knew she must be reeling on what he shared because he was still reeling on finding out himself. He never thought that he would be a father where Calleigh wasn't the mother, but now that he found out it happened, he couldn't turn his back on him. He just hopes he doesn't lose his family in the process.

He let a breath out before walking to the other side of the his desk and turning off his computer, then he walked out of the office, locking the door behind him and leaving the lab so he could stop at the hospital before going home with the pizza he promised to get.

* * *

A few hours later

While the kids were in their rooms playing, Calleigh was sitting on the couch reading a book when the front door opened.

She looked up from her book and saw that Horatio was walking in the house with a large pizza, they gave each other small smiles, then as he was closing the door, she asked. "How was your trip to the hospital?"

He walked to the bar counter as he replied. "It was..." But stopped when Christy came running down the hall saying daddy.

He smiled at his daughter, then picked her up when she was closer to him.

As father and daughter was greeting one another, Calleigh gets up from the couch and yells for the other kids. "C.J., Josh, dinner time." Before walking over to the cabinets to get the plates.

After everybody had their food and sat down at their usual places, they started eating, quietly, but it felt a little stiff. Christy and Josh didn't pay that much mind to the atmosphere, but C.J. felt it and it made him curious on what was going on.

Once dinner and the dishes were done, Calleigh gave the kids a bath, then after a few hours of free time, Horatio and Calleigh put the kids to bed. Horatio was about to read to Christy, but she had requested C.J. to do it, which he didn't mind one bit. So after Calleigh and Horatio kissed their little girl goodnight, they left the room, went into theirs and got ready for bed themselves.

Once they were in their sleeping clothes and sitting up in bed, Calleigh asked the question she had asked earlier. "So how as your trip to the hospital?"

He took a breath before replying. "It felt different this time."

She nodded in understanding. "Because you are starting to see him as your son and not someone else's."

She looked down at her hands, then as she sighed, he starts speaking. "Calleigh..."

She cuts him off as she looked at him. "So he's going to need a proper home when he wakes up and gets discharged." He nodded as she continued. "I'm sure we can put him in with C.J. since his bedroom is the second biggest."

He looked at her a little shocked that she suggested that, then he speaks. "Calleigh are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You didn't think I was just going to let him continue to be on his own when he had a family right here, did you?"

Still shocked, he shook his head and answered honestly. "I wasn't sure what to think."

Calleigh nodded, took his hand, which was the first time she voluntarily touched him since she found out about Kyle, then speaks after another sigh. "I'll admit that since you've told me about Kyle something feels different, I can't explain what, but it is. However, this news doesn't change how I feel about you or our family." Horatio felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders after she said that, then continued to listen as she continued. "You guys mean everything to me, and even though it's going to take me a little time to get use to you having another son, I'm willing to try and to let him get to know us."

"And did you read about his past?"

After his grandmother died, he had been in the foster system until he got in trouble with the law, then was on probation, which he still was, but has been staying out of trouble ever since.

Calleigh nodded. "Yes, but I also noticed he's been out of trouble for a while now, so I think we should give him a chance."

But that didn't mean she wasn't going to keep an eye on him, there were still young kids here and she had to make sure that having Kyle in their lives and home wasn't going to hurt them in any way.

"I agree." He cups her cheek with his free hand and continued. "Thank you."

She gives him a small smile as she replied. "For what?"

He smiles at her. "For everything, for being you. I wasn't sure what was going to happen after I told you I had another son."

She scoots closer to him, removed her hand from his, cups his cheek and continued. "Our lives may have changed because of this news, but I'm not going anywhere without you or make you chose between him or us. I love you Horatio and my vow was to stick by you on any ups and downs we go through in this life, and even though I wasn't expecting this one, I'm with you till the end." She ran her thumb up and down his cheek as she finished. "And what you said in your office, I accept your apology, but promise me there is nothing else in your past that you're keeping from me."

He looked at her with love in his eyes as he removed his hand from her cheek, then after he took her hand from his cheek, he kissed it before looking into her eyes again. "I swear Calleigh that I have hid nothing else from my past, you know it all now."

They look deeply into each other's eyes and she could see the truth, so she smiles the biggest smile he had seen all day, then as they lean forward to kiss, there was a knock on the door.

They sighed as they turn their heads to the door and Calleigh said. "Come in."

The door opened before C.J. pops his head through the opening and asked. "I felt a little tension at dinner, is everything ok?"

They both smiled at him as Horatio speaks. "Everything is great, son. We talked and resolved our issue."

C.J. smiled as he replied. "Ok, goodnight guys."

Calleigh replied. "Goodnight, son."

Horatio also said. "Goodnight, son."

C.J. nodded before stepping away from the door and shutting it.

When it clicked closed, the couple looked at each other, and she said. "We should talk to the kids tomorrow night."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah we should."

She looked into his eyes as she asked. "You a little worried?"

He nodded again. "I'm just not sure how they will take this, especially C.J."

Calleigh nodded while taking a breath. "I know what you mean, he's at the age where he would understand, but his situation with us is unique and I don't want him to think we are substituting him."

"We'll never substitute him, he may not be apart of us in the DNA sense, but in every other way that counts he's every bit apart of us, and that won't change, no matter what or who comes into our lives."

She nodded again with a smile, happy that he still felt the same way towards him, now it was just a matter of talking to C.J. about it.

As they continued to look at each other, she started to yawn so she puts her hand to cover her mouth.

When she closed it, he speaks. "It looks like bedtime."

"I agree."

He brings her closer to him, kissed her softly before pulling back and saying. "I love you so much."

She looks into his blue eyes and replied. "I love you too, Horatio."

After one more kiss, which was a bit longer than the first one, they turned out their lamps before laying down, then after she turned to her side so her back was toward him, he scoots closer to her and wraps his arms around her waist. They sighed in content as she laid her hands on top of his and closed their eyes.

They never would have thought their day would end up like this, but considering all the things the doctor could have brought him in to discuss, it was better than they had thought when they woke up this morning.

* * *

AN: Well I'm pretty sure most of you guys knew that this was going to happen, but I hope you still like the development and story. Next chapter: Will Kyle wake? Please review.


	8. There for him

AN: I'm glad you guys are still loving the story, here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: There for him

The next morning when everybody was awake, had changed their clothes for the day and ate, Horatio kissed his family goodbye before walking out of the door and going to the hospital. He was taking another personal day off to stay by Kyle's bedside because Dr. Zimmer was optimistic that he would improve and wake up today, so he didn't want him to wake up alone just incase, and it didn't matter if it took the whole day, he wasn't leaving until he had to, which he told Calleigh that and she understood.

When he walked in the hospital waiting area, he saw a mother and a little girl at the receptionist desk, and when he head the woman asking about a shooting victim that arrived a few days ago, he recognized the voice of the woman from Dairy queen, so he walked up to them and said. "Ma'am."

The brunette-haired, hazel-eyed woman turns around at his voice, then spoke as she recognized him. "Hi, my daughter wanted to give the boy a present.  
We heard he was still admitted here, but we didn't know his name."

Horatio nodded in understanding, then kneeled down so he was eye level to the 5-year-old little girl with brunette hair and hazel eyes, he smiled at her, which she smiled back and speaks. "Mommy said I could give him a present."

She holds out her brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around his neck, and Horatio smiled a little bigger. "I think Kyle would like for you to give it to him yourself." She nods as she brings the teddy bear back to her chest, then Horatio speaks to the mother as he stands up and hands her a business card. "You can call me to get updates, the Doctor is optimistic that he'll wake up sometime today. My cell phone number is on the bottom."

The mother nodded, then as she took the card, she replied. "Thank you, I'll call later today."

Horatio nodded, then watched mother and daughter walk away before smiling at the receptionist and going to the elevator so he could get to Kyle's room.

* * *

After dropping the kids off at Ashley's again, Calleigh walked into the lab and politely said good morning to the receptionist before walking to the elevator so she could unlock her office for the day.

When she walked into the break room, the team, including Dan and Alexx was there.

She smiled at everybody, then Eric asked. "No Horatio again?"

She shook her head and replied. "Nope."

Before she could continue, Natalia asked. "Is everything ok, Calleigh?"

She took a breath before replying. "Everything is fine, there is more to say what is going on, but Horatio is the one that should tell you guys, ok?" They were a little concerned, but knew that if it was very serious then Calleigh would be more distraught and probably not even be here, so they trusted her that everything was ok and they just nodded. She nodded back before continuing. "Alright, I believe you guys have some open cases that need to be done." They nodded again before she finished. "Let's see if you can get those done today, be safe if it requires field work and I'll see you at the end of shift."

They nodded for a third time, then Alexx, Ryan and Eric left, and Natalia left after giving a quick kiss to Dan.

When it was just Calleigh and Dan in the break room, he looked to make sure nobody was at the door, then he walked up to Calleigh and said softly. "I saw Horatio at the hospital yesterday morning."

"Did you tell Natalia?"

Dan shook his head, then replied. "No, but I don't like keeping this from her. Are you sure he's ok?"

Calleigh smiled, puts her hand on his shoulder and said. "Like I said, everything is fine, and when he tells you guys what's going on, it will make sense why you saw him there."

Dan nodded. "Ok, but if you need anything, just let me know."

Calleigh smiled again before replying. "Thank you." Dan nodded again, then after she removed her hand, he started walking toward the door, but stopped and turned around when Calleigh speaks again. "Actually, can you do me a favor?"

He smiled and replied. "Already cashing in huh? You don't waste time."

She chuckled as she responded. "Can you pick the kids up from Ashley's after work and take them to the park for a few hours?"

"Sure." After Dan catches her keys to her vehicle so he could get Christy's and Josh's booster seats from the back, he turned and walked out of the room.

And after Calleigh got some coffee, she went to her lab to do some lab work while a part of her mind was thinking about Horatio and his son.

* * *

End of shift

Loving what she does for a living, her day went by rather quickly, so when it was time for her to leave, and because she was all caught up on her other cases, she didn't waste time leaving the lab after dismissing the team. Then after she grabbed some take out sandwiches from the nearest deli, she drove to the hospital, and once she was there, she parked her vehicle, grabbed the sandwiches, got out and walked into the hospital.

After she passed the reception desk in the main area, she walked to and in the elevator, then pressed the button so it would go up. When it stopped on the floor she needed, she got out and walked to Kyle's room, and once she was standing in front of the door, she knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and Horatio was looking at her a little shocked that she was standing in front of him.

She smiled and said. "I thought I would come by with a sandwich and visit for a little bit, if that's ok?"

Horatio nodded and replied. "Of course it is, but let's go down to the courtyard, I'll have the nurse page me if there is a significant change."

Calleigh nodded as she stepped back into the hall so Horatio could walk out of the room, then they went and talked to the head nurse on the floor before riding the elevator back down to the main area.

As they were walking outside toward the courtyard, Horatio speaks. "Kyle's Parole officer, his manager and his roommates finally called back."

Kyle's parole officer had helped him get a job at a small café and an apartment that had other people who were starting over in their lives.

As they sat down on the bench, Calleigh asked. "And how did it go?"

"The manager and his parole officer sounded more relieved than his roommates, they seemed more concern about the rent than the person."

After Calleigh hands him the sandwich, she places her hand on his wrist and said. "Well once he wakes up, he'll be in a household that cares."

He gives her a little smile and replied. "Hopefully, if everything goes right."

She gave him a short nod in understanding, then as she was removing her hand from his wrist, she asked. "So, why did you have a surprised look on her your face when you saw me?"

He was unwrapping his sandwich as he replied. "I guess I wasn't expecting you, I figured you still needed a little more time to wrap your head around this."

She smiled as she puts her hand on his hand this time. "I'm not saying I don't need more time to do that, but I can already see how much being around him means to you, and I want you to know that I support you being there for him. Besides, what kind of wife let's her husband go through something like this alone."

He would say he couldn't believe that he found somebody that would put other people's needs in front of their own, but that wasn't true because he knew she was that way the moment he knew about C.J., and here she was doing it again, for him this time.

He cleared his throat to get his emotions out, then replied. "Thank you, you being here, it really means a lot to me."

She leans toward him, kisses his cheek and replied. "You're so welcome, just remember how much I love you and I would do anything for you."

He turns his head and kisses her softly on the lips before responding. "I love you Cal, never forget that."

After a third soft kiss, she speaks gain. "Not a chance." They smiled at each other, then she continued. "Now let's eat, I'm sure you want to head back as soon as possible."

He smiled bigger. "Yes, Sweetheart."

After they share one more smile, they started eating with small talk in between.

Once they finished their light snack, they tossed their trash in the trash can before walking back into the hospital.

When they made it back to Kyle's room, Horatio sat down in the chair he had been sitting in pretty much all day, and Calleigh took the other chair that was in the room and sat it next to her husband before sitting down and taking his hand.

After a few hours, Calleigh thought it was time to go pick up the kids, so she turned to her husband and said. "I better go."

He nodded as they stood, then after walking her to the door, he kissed her cheek and said. "I'll be home in a few hours, tell the kids..." He stopped speaking and looked back toward the bed when they heard the machines going off.

Calleigh told him she was going to get the doctor, and he nodded then walked to the head of the bed.

After Calleigh had gotten a nurse to go to the room, she stood out in the hall, looking through the window, then when Dr. Zimmer walked into the room, Horatio stepped out and stood next to her, both waiting on the news, and hoping it would be good.

When the doctor came out after he thoroughly checked on Kyle, he had a smile on his face.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled a little in return as Dr. Zimmer speaks. "He has come back to us." They both sighed in relief as he continued. "I would like to keep him here for a few more days to make sure everything is in working order."

Horatio nodded. "Of course."

"And I think you should wait until he is a bit stronger before you spring the news to him about you being his father."

"I will."

Dr. Zimmer nodded before giving them one last instruction. "You can still visit with him, but I want him to get as much real rest as he can."

Horatio held out his hand and said. "Ok, thanks for everything you've done."

"I was just doing my job, but you're welcome."

After they shook hands, Dr. Zimmer left them alone.

When it was just them and they looked at each other, she could already see a lot of weight had been lifted off of him, then she said. "You ready to go back in there?"

Horatio nodded and replied. "Yeah, but I don't know what say?"

As she slipped her hand into his, she replied. "Well whatever you decide to say, I'll be right there with you." He smiled as he squeezed her hand, then they walked back into the room.

He knew he couldn't tell Kyle that he was his father right now, but just knowing he was awake and can talk to him was good enough at the moment, and with the support of Calleigh behind him, this was turning into a very good day.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Find out how the kids react to the news about another brother. Please review.


	9. Telling the kids

AN: A little sad I didn't get any reviews last chapter, but I hope this one is better. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9: Telling the kids

After another 45 minute visit, which nothing was said that was really important, Calleigh and Horatio left the hospital, then Calleigh went home to start dinner while Horatio went to the park to get the kids.

When Horatio and the kids walked into the house well after she did, Calleigh speaks while in the kitchen. "What took you guys so long?"

As they walked to the bar table, Christy replied. "Daddy brought home an ice cream cake."

Calleigh looked back at her family, smiled and said. "Well then I guess you guys better eat a good dinner, huh?" They all nodded as she continued. "Alright, clean up for dinner, it will be done shortly." They nodded again as she turned back to the stove.

Once the kids were out of the room, Horatio walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek as she asked. "You ok?" She thought going to Dairy Queen would bring back memories.

He did a small sigh and said. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad, especially considering how the day ended."

She looks over her shoulder and sees the sparkle in his blue eyes, then she smiled back before saying. "Here try this."

She puts the spaghetti sauce on the spoon before turning around to let him have a taste, and after he did, he looked into her beautiful green eyes and said softly. "Perfect." Before they kiss each other softly.

When she pulls back, she whispered. "How about a little wine tonight?"

He nodded, then kissed her forehead and said. "You got it." Before releasing his hold on her and getting the wine from their small collection.

10 minutes later they call the kids into the dinning room before they sat down, and while they ate, the kids were telling them how their day was.

Before they knew it their plates were becoming empty with dinner then dessert, and Calleigh and Horatio looked at each other and do a short nod before they looked at the kids, then Calleigh speaks after she cleared her throat. "Guys, why don't you clean up, put on your PJ's and come back into the living room, please."

Christy and C.J. looked concerned, but Josh just said he wanted his Spider-Man pajamas.

Calleigh smiled at Josh and said. "Ok sweetie, you can ware your Spider-Man tonight." He smiled, happy he got his wish.

As Calleigh was looking at the older two, Christy asked. "Are we in trouble?"

Calleigh shook her head no, but Horatio speaks. "No Princess, but it is important."

Christy nodded and said. "Ok mommy and daddy." Then she got out of her seat and headed for the hall.

As C.J. was getting up from his seat and heading toward the hall, he couldn't help but let his mind wander on what the news could be, but promised himself he wouldn't jump to conclusions until he heard what this was about.

Horatio offered to the do the dishes while she took care of Josh, and she was greatly appreciated of the offer, so she picked up her little boy and tickled him as she walked down the hall, earning the reward of hearing his little laugh.

15 minutes later and the family was in the living room, and while Christy and C.J. was sitting on the couch, Calleigh, which she was holding Josh in her lab, and Horatio was sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

They both took a moment to gather their thoughts, then Horatio speaks, explaining in a way that Christy could understand, and when he was done, he asked. "Do you guys have any questions?"

Christy speaks first. "So does that mean I have another brother?" They nodded, then she continued with a smile. "Cool, isn't C.J.?"

C.J. cleared his throat, still a little shocked of the news, then for his little sister's benefit, he gives her a small smile and said. "It sure is kid."

Christ giggled, then asked. "Is he coming to live here?"

Horatio leans forward places his hands on his daughter's and replied. "We have to talk to him about that, but we'll see, are you ok with that?" Christy nodded with another smile. She didn't fully understand why he hadn't been here the whole time, but the prospect of another older brother, excited her. Horatio looked at Josh, then asked. "What about you buddy, you ok with that?" Even though they were aware this conversation didn't really mean much to him since he was still so young to fully grasp what was going on, they smiled when he nodded and said. "Ok, daddy." Horatio kissed his son's head before looking at C.J. "And what about you, C.J?"

He took a few seconds before replying. "I mean he's part of the family, right?" They nodded as he continued. "So of course he has a right to be here too." He cleared his throat again before he finished. "Excuse me."

As he started to walk away toward the hall, Christy asked. "C.J. can you read to me tonight?"

He turned back around and said. "Sorry, not tonight kid." Before walking toward the hall.

Christy was about to protest, but Horatio stands up and said. "Come here Princes, daddy will read to you."

She sighed, not really satisfied with the answer, but asked. "With the voices?"

He tickled her as he replied. "You got it." She nodded with a smile, she loved it when he did the voices, which didn't happen very often, so if it had to be with her dad tonight, least she gets special treatment.

As Horatio was walking down the hall with Christy, Calleigh could hear her asked why C.J. didn't want to read to her, and Horatio just made up an excuse that he was probably too tired.

Calleigh sighed looked down at her youngest son and could see that Josh was rubbing his eyes, indicating he was tired, so she kissed his forehead and said. "Alright baby boy, let's get you in bed." Before she got up and walked to his room to tuck him in, and after tucking him in and whispering her goodnight ritual, she cracked the door as she walked out, then walked to C.J.'s bedroom door and knocked.

A few minutes later she hears a come in, so she opens the door and steps in the doorway where she sees him across the room standing in front of his CD shelf, then she cleared her throat and asked. "Can we talk?" He nodded but stayed where he was at.

Calleigh walked fully into the room and shuts the door behind her before walking to his bed and sitting down. She then looked at his walls, and unlike when he was younger when he had superhero wallpaper, there were posters of basketball and baseball players now, he even had a few pictures of the family up, and a special framed one of her and his mother hanging by his bed, which was the one that Horatio commented on when they had dinner for the first time.

She looked at C.J.'s back and started speaking. "You know I was shocked too, I never would have thought that he would have a child that I wasn't the mother."

After a pause, he replied. "Yeah? And how you handling it?"

She sighed and replied. "Honestly, I'm still dealing with accepting it." She gets up from the bed and continued while walking up to him. "But I'm trying very hard." Then she puts her hand on his shoulder as she finished. "Because he's a part of Horatio." She felt him tense as he turned his head so she couldn't see his face, and she looked at him with concern. "C.J.?" She uses her free hand to bring his chin back in her direction and she saw tears in his eyes, which was the first time in a long time that she had seen tears in this boys eyes. She shakes her head and brings C.J. in her arms and said. "Oh C.J., it's ok." He wraps his arms around her, then did something he hadn't done in a while, cried.

After a few minutes, he pulls back sniffling, then he shook his head and replied. "Sorry."

Calleigh shook her head again, cups his cheek to wipe his tears away and replied. "You have nothing to be sorry about, sometimes you have so much emotion inside of you that you just have to let it all out, and crying is one way of doing it, which is probably the least destructive way." He just nodded as they walk back to his bed, then after they sat down on it, she puts his hands on his and continued. "Remember when your mother died and you had a really tough time accepting me as your guardian,then as time went by you accepted and started loving me, even gong as far as seeing me as another mom. Did you lose the love you had for your mother in order to love me?"

C.J. shook his head and replied. "No, I love you both, and I always will."

Calleigh nodded. "Exactly. Accepting Kyle into our lives is the same thing." She cups his cheek as they look into each other's eyes, then she continued. "The way Horatio feels about you is never going to change. He doesn't want to subtract the love he has for you to love him, he just wants to add another loved one into this family. Believe me, he sees you as a son just as much as he does Josh, and already Kyle."

"How do you know?"

She gives him a smile as she replied. "Well for one, would I ever lie to you?"

"No."

She had never lied to him since he's known her, so he would like to think she wouldn't start now.

"And two, he told me. But really he didn't have say anything because I could see it in his eyes. He has the same sparkle towards you that he had when he first met you, it's there forever."

He smiled a little, then asked. "And you?"

She smiled bigger as she continued. "I've loved you from the moment I saw the doctor place you in your mother's arms, of course at first it was a different kind of love, like the type of love an Aunt would have for a Nephew, but now it's grown into the type of love that a mother has for a child." She places her forehead against his and said. "And it's there forever, nothing will shake it."

C.J. closes his eyes and said. "I love you too, mom."

Calleigh pulls her forehead from C.J.'s, then wraps her arms around him and asked. "Are you ok, now?"

He nodded and replied. "Like you said, it's something to get use to, but yeah, I'll be alright." She smiled and ran her hand up and down his back as he continued. "It will just kind of suck that I won't be the oldest sibling anymore." She chuckles as she pulls back, and she sees him have a small smile on his face.

When she calmed down, C.J. cleared his throat and said. "If Christy is still up, can I read to her?"

"Of course."

"Cool." He got up from his bed and walk to his room, then before he opened the door, he turned to her and said. "About me crying..."

She cuts him off with a smile. "Stays between us buddy."

He smiled at the nickname, then after saying he loved her again and she said it back, he opened the door and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

Her smiled continued to be on her face as she looked to the right to look at the picture of her and her best friend Christy smiling, she stares at it for a few seconds, then said. "You have an amazing son, Christy, and I still miss you very much. Hope your still looking down on us with a smile because we look up at you with one. Sleep tight and goodnight, sister." She gets up off the bed, and just as she steps in the doorway, Horatio was walking down the hall.

When he stopped in front of her, they give each other's smiles, then after she turns out C.J.'s bedroom light, Horatio takes her hand and walks them toward the back deck. Once they stepped outside, they walk to the deck swing, sit down next to each other, then he brings her in his arms and she snuggles into them.

After a few minutes of silence, he speaks. "Christy was so happy when C.J. offered to finish the story."

"I can imagine, she loves her older brother."

Horatio nodded before replying. "Now she will have two older brothers in her life." He sighed before continuing. "I just hope he accepts us in his life."

"I'm sure he will, he'll probably need some time, just like all of us need."

He nodded in understanding, then commented. "C.J. gave me a hug and told me that he loved me before I walked out of Christy's room, does that mean he forgives me?"

"It wasn't about forgiving you." He looked down as she looked up into her eyes. "He was scared that the dynamic between you two was going to be different, but I told him it wasn't going to."

"Which is very true."

She knew she was right on that, but she couldn't help but smirk and say. "Good, you didn't make me out to be a liar."

He shook his head, leaned down and pecks her on the lips before replying. "Never." After one more peck she lays her head back on his chest, then he speaks again. "So everything is ok with him?"

"I think for the most part, yeah."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. "And us?"

She looked up at him again and replied. "I thought we already resolved everything?"

He cups her cheek as he replied. "I just want to make sure that you...that we are ok."

She moves so she was eye level with him, then she leans toward him and pecks him on the lips before pulling back. "We are good, better than good, we are great." He sees the truth in her eyes before she leans toward him and kisses him again, only this time it was done with more passion.

Before they got carried away, they pull back breathlessly and placed their foreheads together to get their air back.

When they did, she pulls back, stands up and holds out her hand with a smile, he looked up with a smile as he took her hand, then once he was standing, he speaks. "I love you."

She cups his cheek with her free hand as she replied. "I love you too, Handsome."

After they kissed one more time, she leads them back inside the house before taking them to their bedroom to continue what they started, and only stopping to lock up and to set the alarm, feeling the love that they have for each other grow stronger and brighter each second.

* * *

AN: Next chapter: Horatio tells Kyle about him being his father, and asks him a question, what will his answer be? Please review.


	10. A very tempting offer

AN: Thanks for finding time for reviewing, I appreciate it. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10: A very tempting offer

After the Caine family got up and got ready for their day, they sat down at the table and started eating their cereal, then as their bowls started to become empty, Christy asked. "When are we going to meet our new brother?"

Horatio smiled at his daughter and replied. "Soon Princess, I promise."

She nodded and said. "Ok." Before taking another bite of her cereal.

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other, then Horatio cleared his throat and said. "And guys, can you please not tell anybody about Kyle yet, I would like to speak to him before anybody else knows."

Christy and C.J. nodded, and not wanting to be the only who didn't, Josh did too.

"Thank you."

After another nod, everybody was eating the last bites of their food, then when they were done, they took their dishes to the sink to be washed later.

Once the kids grabbed their day bags, they climbed into Horatio's vehicle so he could take them to Ashley's today while Calleigh drove to work.

When it was 10 minutes before shift started, Calleigh walked into the break room and saw the team, including Alexx.

They watched her come in and Eric asked the same question he asked yesterday. "No Horatio again?"

Before she could answer, Horatio walked into the room and said. "Actually I'm here."

They smiled, then Eric asked. "What's been going on? Not that we didn't enjoy Calleigh being the boss, it just felt different with you not being here."

When Horatio saw the rest of the team agree with him, he felt honored that they cared about him so much, then he cleared his throat and answered. "There was a personal reason on why I wasn't here the last few days and I would like to tell you, which I will, but you're going to have to wait till tomorrow, ok?"

As much as they wanted to know what was so personal he had to be out of the lab, they respected his decision on when to tell them or even that he was going to share with them in the first place, so Natalia speaks for everybody. "Ok H, but just know that whatever it is, we're there for you."

Once again the rest of the team agreed with that sentiment and he was still touched. "Thanks guys."

After a third nod, he finally handed out the assignment sheets and the team walked out of the room, except for Alexx, Calleigh and Horatio.

When it was just the three of them, Alexx looked at the couple and asked. "You two are ok, right?"

The couple smiled, knowing it wasn't about finding out before everybody else on what he wanted to say, she genuinely cared about them, then Calleigh said. "We are fine, Alexx. What Horatio wants to tell you guys isn't a secret split we've been hiding."

Alexx smiled and replied. "Good, or else I would have to kick somebody's butt."

Everybody chuckled, then when they calmed down, Alexx told them she'll see them later before walking towards the door, but she stopped when Horatio said her name.

After she turned around, he continued. "Thanks Alexx for your concern."

She smiled at them and replied. "I just want you guys to be happy."

Horatio puts his arm around Calleigh's shoulders, while she wrapped her arm around his waist, then they spoke at the same time with smiles on their faces. "We are." Alexx nodded with another smile then she walked out.

When it was just the two of them, they smiled at each other as they looked into their eyes, showing their strong love for one another.

After a few minutes, and remembering that they were in the break room at the lab, they got out of their love-struck daze, then she said. "I'll see you later."

He nodded with a smile, then she turned and walked out of the room.

As he stood there in the middle of the break room alone, he took a deep sigh of total relief for what seemed like the first time in days.

Since finding out he had a son he never knew about, he's had a lot of uncertainties. But everyday with the love and support from his family helping him through this, even in just little ways, especially his wonderful wife, he was feeling better. Even though there was some things he needed to work out with his oldest son.

Like telling him, he was his father.

He mentally shook his head, not wanting to think about that at the moment, then took a breath and tried to get his head on his work now.

* * *

After shift was over and he dismissed the team, Calleigh and Horatio drove their vehicles to the hospital, and after they parked and got out, they met behind her vehicle, then she took his hand and they started walking toward the hospital entrance, but he stopped them before they walked in and moved off to the side.

Calleigh looked at her husband and asked. "What's wrong?"

He looked into his wife's concerned eyes and replied. "I hate to admit it, but I'm a little scared."

"You are about change a boy's life, I can understand why."

"Not only that, I'm still afraid that he won't accept us, me."

She cups his cheek as she replied. "Like I said last night, and really this whole time we've found out, time is the key in all of this. I'm sure once he gets use to the idea of a family that loves him, he'll embrace you and us."

He nodded, then smiled and said. "Thank you for being supportive in all of this."

She ran her hand up and down his cheek as she continued. "Always, Handsome."

He smiled then leaned toward her and pecks her on the lips.

When they pulled back, and as they were walking toward the entrance again, they hear a woman's voice. "Mr. Caine."

They turned around and Horatio sees the woman and child that wanted to see Kyle yesterday.

The last time he checked his voice mail messages he found out she had called, so he called her back to let her know that Kyle was awake and alert now.

Horatio smiled at the woman, then said. "Ms. Green this is my wife, Calleigh." As Calleigh and Ms. Green was starting to shake hands, Horatio continued. "And Calleigh this is Ms. Green and her daughter, Natalie." Calleigh understood who these people were, so she just smiled and finished her greeting toward them.

When they were done with the greeting, the four of them walked into the hospital before walking to the elevator.

After the elevator stopped on the correct floor, they got out, then Calleigh and Horatio lead the Greens to Kyle's room. When they were there, they stopped in front of the closed the door and Horatio knocked.

A few seconds later they hear a come in, so Horatio opened the door and allowed Ms. Green and Natalie to walk in first.

When Kyle saw the Greens walk in he was shocked, but showed a smile. Then he looked at Horatio and Calleigh a little shocked that they were here too.

Even though they told him yesterday that they would be coming by, he wasn't sure if they actually would, but he liked the surprise nonetheless.

When Kyle looked back at the mother and daughter, Ms. Green speaks. "We don't mean to take too much of your time, but my daughter would like to give you something for what you did." She picked up her daughter, then Natalie held out her stuff teddy toward Kyle.

Kyle smiled with his blue eyes shinning and asked. "Is that for me?" Shy, Natalie just nodded with a smile. Kyle smiled back as he took the teddy from the little girl, then said. "Thank you, I'll cherish it forever." Blushing, Natalie hid her face in her mother's neck as everybody else chuckled a little.

Once everybody calmed down, Ms. Green said. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

Kyle nodded and replied. "You're welcome."

After Ms. Green nodded, she cleared her throat and said. "Ok we better go,I hope you take care."

"You too." Then Kyle looked at Natalie and continued. "You too, and thank you for your teddy."

Natalie smiled again, and finally replied with words. "You're welcome."

They all smiled, then after around of goodbye's, Horatio opened the door for Ms. Green and the mother and daughter walked out.

After a few moments of them collecting their thoughts, Horatio cleared his throat and asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Dr. Zimmer thinks I can be discharged tomorrow."

"That's good."

Kyle nodded. "I agree." After Horatio nodded, it became silent for a few seconds then Kyle cleared his throat before saying. "I appreciate you coming and checking up on me, but you really didn't have to."

Horatio and Calleigh look at each other, then he looked at Kyle and replied. "I felt that I did."

Kyle looked at Horatio with a small tilt of his head, and right there, Calleigh could see the resemblance of Horatio in him, yeah he had the blue eyes and there were small notices around his face that looked like his father, but with the head tilt she could definitely see it.

Her thoughts get interrupted when Kyle finally asked. "Why?"

Before Horatio opened his mouth, Calleigh speaks. "I'm going to let you two talk." Horatio looked at her as she continued with a smile. "I'll be out in the hall if you need me." He nodded before she turned and walked out of the room, she felt that this conversation should just be between Horatio and Kyle.

When the door closed, Horatio looked at Kyle again, then after taking a breath, he began to tell Kyle everything he found out and about the history on how he came to be.

Once he was done, Kyle sat there in his hospital bed shock of everything he just learned. He grew up barely remembering his mother, going from house to house while being in the foster care system after his grandmother died, feeling very alone and so lost that he did something stupid by getting in trouble with the law. Then in going to that Dairy Queen two days ago to satisfy a hunger, it literally changed his whole life.

He mentally shook his head, then asked, still a little shocked. "So you're my father?"

Horatio nodded as he walked to the side of Kyle's bed. "Yes."

"And you didn't know I even existed until yesterday?"

"That's right."

Kyle's blue eyes searched Horatio's blue eyes until he saw the truth in them, but even before he looked into them to see if he was lying, he had a feeling Horatio really didn't know about him, he just seemed that trustworthy.

After a few minutes of silence, Kyle cleared his throat and said. "Wow, you go out to eat then a string of events happens, and before you know it you find out your father has been living in the same area as you for the last few years."

Horatio smiled a little and replied. "Tell me about it."

Kyle gives him a small smile, which was another thing that looked like his father. "So that would mean Calleigh is my stepmom."

Horatio nodded, then anticipating his next question, he pulls out his wallet and takes out a small family picture and hands it to him.

After Kyle takes it, and as he was looking at it, Horatio pointed them out. "That's Christy, Josh and C.J."

In the picture they were in a professional setting and Calleigh and Horatio were sitting down with Christy in her lap and Josh in his lap, while C.J. stood behind them in the middle, and they were all smiling, even Josh.

After Kyle thoroughly looked at the picture he noticed something, so he commented. "C.J. doesn't really look like you guys, no offence."

Horatio nodded and replied. "It's because he's adopted, but he's every bit apart of the family."

Kyle nodded in understanding, then after looking at it a few more minutes, he was handing it back to Horatio, but Horatio shook his head and replied. "You keep it." Kyle nodded again as he brings his hand back.

After another round of silence, Kyle asked. "What happens now?"

Horatio took a moment, then replied. "Calleigh and I've been talking and we would like you to come live with us when you get discharged." Kyle was about to open his mouth but Horatio continued before he could. "There is no pressure and it's your decision, but know that whether you live with us or not, you are my son and we are your family. We just hope you let us in."

Kyle licked his lips then replied. "My past isn't perfect."

Horatio nodded and replied. "I know all about your past." Kyle looked up at him as Horatio continued. "And nobodies is, just as long as you learn from it, right?"

Kyle nodded. "Right." He looked back at the photo before looking at Horatio again. "I need a little time to think about it, I appreciate the gesture, really I do, but finding all of this out has been a shock and I need to take all of this in before I decide."

Horatio nodded. "I understand." He pulls a CSI business card out of his pocket, and as he hands it to him, he continued. "My cell phone number is on the bottom, you call anytime you want."

Kyle took the card with a smile and replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then Horatio continued. "I would like to take you out to dinner after you get discharged, if that's alright."

"Just dinner?"

"Yes, just dinner, no pressure."

Kyle thinks about it, then nodded his head and replied. "Ok. I'm in."

Horatio smiled before replying. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow evening."

Kyle nodded with another smile, then after they looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, Horatio turned and walked to the door, but after he opened it he looks back at his oldest son and said. "Have a good night."

"You too."

After another nod and one more smile, Horatio walked out of the room as Kyle looked at the picture of his new family. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him, which secretly he'd always hoped he could have a family like the one in the picture, and after today it could be a possibility if he lets them in.

Once the door closed behind Horatio, he did a sigh as he closed his eyes, Calleigh stopped in front of her husband and said. "Did he turn you down?"

He cups her cheek after he opened his eyes, then replied. "He's mulling it over, but when I offered dinner after he gets discharged, he agreed to come."

Calleigh smiled and replied. "That's great."

She was genuinely happy for him, which he could see it in her eyes as he smiled and replied. "It really is." He pecks her on the lips before removing his hand from her cheek and slipping it into hers, then he continued. "Let's get the kids and go home."

Calleigh nodded, and after one more peck on the lips, they started walking hand in hand, both very happy.

Kyle's answer may have not been a definitive one on living with them, but least he didn't shut them down entirely and there was a chance to build on their relationship with him, so in their book, today wasn't a bad day at all.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter: Horatio tells the team about Kyle. Please review.


	11. Telling the team

AN: Thanks for the review. Here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: Telling the team

When their shift was done the next day, Horatio told them in the break room that he wanted everybody to meet them at the park so he could talk to them as the kids played, so after he dismissed everybody, Horatio headed for the park while Calleigh went and got the kids from Ashley's. They chose to use two vehicles because they didn't want to overwhelm Kyle when Horatio went to the hospital to pick him up.

After everybody showed up, including Dan, they walked to the bench while the kids started playing, then once everybody sat down, Horatio cleared his throat and said. "I know you've all been curious and a little anxious on what's going on. But let me assure you on two things since I know that these thoughts were probably on top of your mind. One, all of our health is great, and two, our marriage couldn't be better."

They had to admit Horatio was right, those questions were on top of the list, so they nodded with relief that everything was ok in those two departments.

He smiled back at them, then after he took a breath, he told them what was going on, but only the parts he felt was necessary.

When he finished, he got the same reaction he got from Calleigh, Kyle and the kids, which was a shocked look, then Dan asked. "So the kid that got shot turned out to be your son that you never knew about?" Horatio nodded as Dan continued. "That's crazy." And now he understood why he saw him at the hospital.

Horatio replied with another smile. "It is, but it's all true."

They all smiled then Eric replied. "Well thanks for telling us H, and you know he'll be welcomed in this little family with open arms."

The rest of them was nodding and smiling in agreement with Eric's words.

"I appreciate the support you guys."

They nodded again as Natalia speaks. "Of course, I believe you would do the same with us if it was reversed."

After he nodded and mentioned that they will have another casual get together in the next coming weeks so they could meet him, Eric, Ryan and Dan went to the basketball courts while Horatio went to the play structure to be with the young kids so C.J. could play with the guys, and Calleigh, Natalia and Alexx were still at the bench talking.

When they stopped with one subject, Natalia and Alexx looked at their friend, then Natalia asked. "How do you feel about everything that's happened?"

Calleigh smiled, she figured they wanted to ask her that when they told her to stick around here for a few minutes, then she replied. "I'm fine guys. Yes I was thrown for a loop, but I've had a few days with this and I'm really ok. I love him, he loves me and we both had a past with other people, which is no secret.  
It just turned out his past with one of them kept a secret from him, so it's all of us trying to come to terms with that." She looked over at the play structure and saw Horatio playing around with Josh and Christy, then she looked at the basketball courts and saw C.J. giving a high-five to Dan because he just scored a basket, then she looked at Alexx and Natalia again. "That's my family and nobody can take them away from me. And the way I see it now that I had time to think about it, is that we are just adding another member to love, which I hope he learns to love us in return."

Alexx speaks as she puts her hand on top of Calleigh's. "That is a good way at looking at it, and you're right, that is your family and no ghost from the past is ever going to take it away from you. Besides Horatio loves you more than anything, well except for the kids, but you understand that."

Calleigh chuckled with a nod. "I do and I feel the same way."

The girls nodded, then Natalia asked. "What do the kids think about another member?"

"Well when Horatio asked the kids if it was ok for Kyle to come live with us, Josh just nodded his head and told him it was ok, but I don't think he really understood what he was approving of." The girls chuckled and said 'aww' before Calleigh continued. "Christy loved the idea of another older brother, and C.J., well I could tell it was a little hard on him when he first found out, but after I talked to him, he seemed more open to the idea. I think it will just take a little more time with him."

They nodded again as Alexx mentioned. "Well it's a unique situation where he is concerned, I understand his point of view, especially at his age."

Calleigh nodded. "And I do too. I just reassured him that his place in this family isn't going to change and that we all love him no matter what."

After another smile and a short pause they started talking about other things.

* * *

30 minutes later

Horatio walks up to the girl's table and told Calleigh that they better go, so after a nod, they called the kids over to them, then after they said goodbye to the team, the Caine family left the park, and while Horatio drove to the hospital, Calleigh took the kids home to clean up a little before meeting him and Kyle at the pizza place with a play area inside, which the kids love.

When Horatio parked his vehicle in the parking lot at the hospital, he gets out and walks into the building, then walked the same path he had been going the last few days.

Once the elevator stopped and opened on the correct floor, he walks out and heads to the room before he stopped in front of the closed-door and knocked.

After he hears a come in a few seconds later, and when he opens the door, he saw Kyle sitting on the bed, which was a sight he had seen the past few days, except this time he was fully clothed with socks and shoes on, and his feet was on the floor instead of on the bed and under the covers.

They smiled at each other and Horatio said. "This is a better sight."

Kyle nodded as he replied. "I would have to agree with that."

They chuckled, then Horatio stepped fully into the room, letting the door close behind him, and said. "How are you feeling?"

"Great, I'm just ready to get out of here."

"I understand."

Kyle nodded, then asked. "Where is the family?"

"I told Calleigh that we would meet them at the restaurant, I hope you like Pizza."

Kyle smiled a little bigger and replied. "One of my favorites."

Horatio smiled back and commented. "Well then you'll fit right in with us because it's everybody's favorite."

"Cool."

As Horatio nodded, the door opened and Dr. Zimmer walked in, then he smiled and greeted Horatio before he looked at Kyle and handed him the release forms and his personal items, which was a few keys, his wallet and a of couple coins.

"Alright you're free to go, just take it easy for a few more days."

Kyle nodded before replying. "I will, thank you, Dr. Zimmer." Then he held out his hand to him.

It kind of surprised Dr. Zimmer that he was already well mannered, but he shook the boy's hand nonetheless and replied. "You're welcome, and as good as a patient as you were, I don't want to see you back in here."

As they release hands, Kyle replied after a chuckle. "I'll try doctor."

Dr. Zimmer nodded with a smile. "Alright, take care." Kyle nodded before the Doctor looked at Horatio and shook his hand, then after a goodbye, he left the room.

As the door was closing, Horatio said. "You ready?"

Kyle nodded as he stood up, then they left the room after he picked up the teddy bear he had gotten from Natalie.

Once they were in the vehicle and buckled up, Horatio drove them to the restaurant, which was done quietly and surprisingly not awkward. Although the closer they got to the pizza place, the knot in Kyle's stomach that he was trying get rid of all morning was getting tighter.

When Horatio parked the vehicle in the parking lot, which he noticed was next to Calleigh's vehicle, he turns it off, looked at Kyle and said. "You ready to meet the family." He nodded with a nervous smile, then Horatio speaks again as he places his hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing for you to be worried about, they are as anxious to meeting you as you are to them."

He looked into his father's caring blue eyes and replied. "Really?"

Horatio smiled and replied. "Really, just take a big breath, let it out slowly, then be yourself and you'll be fine."

Kyle did what Horatio said, then replied. "But you don't really know anything about me, well at least the stuff you didn't read."

He replied with a smile/smirk. "True, but I can see a lot of me in you, and for some reason they are crazy about me."

"I can see why."

"How? you don't know anything about me either."

"That is also true, but just like how you put it, I can already see a lot of me in you."

They chuckled, which calmed Kyle down considerably, then Horatio responded. "Touché, you ready?"

Kyle nodded, then replied with another smile, and this one wasn't as strained. "Yeah, I'm ready to meet the family."

He pats his son on the shoulder as he speaks again. "Alright, let's go."

After one more nod, they get out of the vehicle and headed for the entrance of the restaurant so he could meet his family.

* * *

AN: Kyle meets the family next chapter, how will it go? I guess we'll see. I also want to point out that next chapter is the last one in this story. There are plans for another story in this series, if you're interested, let me know. Please review.


	12. Kyle's decision

AN: Here is the last chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12: Kyle's decision

Once Horatio and Kyle stepped into the restaurant, Horatio lead him towards the back where they were closer to the play area so they could watch the kids when they wanted to go play. Then as they got closer to the table, Horatio cleared his throat, which turned the family's heads in his direction. He smiled at them as they stood up from their seats, except Josh, he was picked up by Calleigh.

When Kyle and Horatio stopped in front of them, Horatio speaks. "Kids, I would like you all to meet your brother, Kyle Harmon."

Being the child that was the least shy in the family, Christy smiled as she took a few steps toward him. "Hi Kyle, I'm Christy."

Kyle kneeled down in front of his little sister and replied. "Nice to meet you Christy." Then after she gave him a hug, she pointed towards her baby brother and said. "That's Josh. He doesn't talk much and is very shy."

Kyle stood up, looked at the youngest member of the family and smiled at him, which Josh smiled back before hiding his head in his mother's neck. They all chuckled before Kyle spoke to him. "I understand Kid. We'll have time to get to know each other." He then looked at Calleigh and said. "Nice to see you again."

Calleigh smiled in return. "Nice to see you again and thanks for coming."

He nodded with a smile before he looked at C.J., which he was standing on Calleigh's left side.

C.J. looked at his older brother, which he felt weird thinking, not the brother part but older part, he was use to being the older one. Then he mentally shook his head realizing that wasn't important, and after a few more seconds of silence as the family watched intently on how this will go, C.J. smiled a little, held out his hand and said. "Welcome to the family, Kyle, I'm C.J."

Kyle smiled, then shook C.J.'s hand as he replied. "Thank you." C.J. nodded as they released hands.

After a few seconds of standing there, they sat down and looked over the menu to pick out their pizza, but it didn't take them very long for all of them to decide on pepperoni, which was the family's choice most of the time. Then as they waited on their food, Christy just started talking to Kyle, filling him in on her short life while he sat there and listened, which Calleigh and Horatio noticed he was actually interested in his sister's life, and that made them happy.

When the food came, their main focus went toward the pizza, but there was a little small talk in-between bites.

As the pizza was down to the last remaining slices, Christy asked Kyle if he would like to go play with her, but before he could reply, Horatio speaks. "Christy, Kyle has to take it easy for a few days."

Christy looked at her father before looking at Kyle again, and Kyle replied with a smile. "It's ok, I'll be fine."

Horatio asked. "You sure?"

Kyle nodded. "Yeah." Then he looked at his sister and continued. "Just don't go tackling me or anything." Christy giggled with a nod, then the two of them got out of their seats.

As they were walking toward the play area, Josh pointed and said. "I wannna Play."

C.J. smiled and replied. "Ok, buddy, let's go play." Josh clapped his hands with a smile as C.J. picked him up, happy he gets to go play too.

Calleigh and Horatio smiled as they watched the kids go into the play area, and their smiles grew as they watched them in the plastic ball pit.

After a few minutes of watching them in silence, Horatio kissed his wife's temple and said. "So far so good."

Calleigh nodded as she placed her hand on top of his and replied. "I agree. It was like he slipped in seamlessly, and I can tell he is already Christy's biggest fan." Horatio chuckled and nodded before taking a sip of his water while they continued to watch the kids.

15 minutes later the kids came back to the table, and after they finished their remaining bites of dinner and their cups were empty, they called it good before Horatio paid for the meal and the family walked out of the restaurant.

When they got to the vehicles they stopped before getting in, then Horatio asked the question. "So, where am I taking you?"

This was the first time today that his living arrangements were mentioned because they didn't want Kyle to think they were pushing him to make up his mind, which Kyle appreciated, but now it came to that point where Horatio needed to know what his choice was and he understood that.

He looked at the group that made up his family, then he looked at Horatio and said with a smile. "How about home?" Horatio smiled back as Kyle continued while looking at his family again. "If it's alright with you guys."

He had been thinking about this move since Horatio brought it up yesterday and he decided that he would make his choice after dinner, because he wanted to to see how he felt and how he was received. He would admit he felt a little awkward at first, but towards the end, he felt pretty comfortable being around them, and he could see himself actually being a true family member. So now he wanted to get to know them more, which he was hoping they were willing to give him a chance too.

They nodded with smiles and Christy even gave him a hug, which made the family laugh.

After Kyle released his sister, he looked at Horatio again, then Horatio pats him on the shoulder. "Alright, let's all go home."

He nodded with a smile, then after they put Christy's booster seat in the back seat of Horatio's vehicle because she wanted to ride with her dad and Kyle, they got into the vehicles and went home.

* * *

After the family got home, they gave Kyle a tour of the house and the property before settling down with a few board games for family night, and as they were playing while laughing and smiling, Kyle couldn't help but smile back, this what he had always wanted. yeah he's lived with families before he was out on his own, but they were nothing like this one.

When it started getting later, and the younger kids were already tucked in and asleep, they blew up the air mattress and put it in C.J.'s room for Kyle.

As Calleigh was getting the blankets from the hall closet, Horatio looked at his oldest son and said. "We'll look for a real bed and whatever you might need tomorrow, ok?"

Kyle nodded and replied. "Thank you."

Horatio smiled before replying. "Not a problem."

Calleigh walked into the room with the blankets and set them on the air mattress, then smiled at Kyle. "There you go, make yourself at home, have a good night and I'll see you in the morning."

After he gave her a small smile and said thank you, Calleigh walked to C.J., gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek before saying. "Goodnight, Honey, I'll see you in the morning, Love you."

He smiled in return. "Love you too, goodnight mom."

After another smile, she turned and walked out of the room but not before running her hand down her husband's arm.

Horatio squeezed her hand before she walked out, then he looked at the boys and said. "You two have a goodnight and I'll see you in the morning."

They both nodded with smiles as he turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

When it was just the two boys, C.J. asked. "You need help with your bed?"

Kyle shook it off as he was unfolding the sheet. "No it's ok, I got it."

C.J. nodded and headed for his bed.

As he sits down on top of it, Kyle stops what he was doing, looked at him and said. "Thanks for sharing your room. I know it's gotta suck when you've had your room to yourself all this time."

C.J. waved it off, but replied honestly. "Yeah it does a little, but you being here with your family should matter more than getting mad over a shared room, wouldn't you say?"

Kyle was impressed that C.J. was being very mature about this, especially at his age. He didn't know how he would have reacted if things would have been reversed, but he would've liked to think he would've been the same way.

Kyle nodded. "You're right." C.J. nodded with a smile, then as Kyle was getting on top of his newly made bed, he looked to the right and saw the old picture of Calleigh and Christy, then asked. "Is that your biological mom with Calleigh?"

"It is, they were best friends for a long time."

Kyle looked at C.J. again and asked. "What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

C.J. cleared his throat before replaying. "She was killed by a drunk driver when I was five, Calleigh took me in and the rest as they say is history."

"Sorry, man."

"Thanks." Then C.J. asked while walking up to his bedroom light. "What about your mom?"

Kyle shrugged and replied. "I don't know, she dropped me off at my grandma's when I was young and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Well it seems we both had some tough breaks when we were younger, but I got to tell you that being a part of his family, you can't get better than this. If I were you I would think I hit the jackpot having a father like Horatio, he's one of a kind. And I can't think of a better second mom than Calleigh."

He turns out the light, then as he walked back to his bed, Kyle commented. "I got my first taste of their kindness at the hospital, so I don't doubt that."

As C.J. gets under the covers, he replied. "They do have their moments of toughness every once in a while though, but I guess that comes with the territory of being parents."

"I think you're right." Kyle yawned before continuing. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

After C.J. yawned, he replied. "Yeah, goodnight Kyle."

"Goodnight C.J."

Once they each turned on their sides, they closed their eyes and fell asleep, exhausted from the exciting day.

* * *

While Calleigh was on the back deck, looking at the dark horizon with her elbows on the railing, she was finishing up a conversation with her best friend on the phone. "Thanks for the update."

Sara Grissom chuckled. "No problem, I guess I should say the same to you." Calleigh nodded with a smile even though Sara couldn't see, then she continued. "And you're really ok?"

Calleigh chuckled right back. "Do you know how many times I've heard that question in the last two days?"

"Well I'm just looking out for you."

"Thank you Sara, I really appreciate it, but really everything is great. Yes it's an adjustment, but when is life ever smooth sailing."

Sara chuckled again, then replied. "You have a point there."

After a moment's pause Calleigh cleared her throat and said. "Alright, I better let you go, and don't forget we should set up a visit soon."

"I know and it will happen, so don't worry."

"Ok, I'm holding you to that."

Sara chuckled for a third time. "I bet you would." Calleigh smiled, then Sara continued. "Have a good night, tell Horatio and the kids I said hi."

"I will, and tell Grissom and the kids I said hi too."

"You got it."

"Bye, Sara."

"Bye, Cal."

As Calleigh was hanging up her phone, Horatio walked out on the back deck, then when he was behind her, he handed her a glass of wine over her shoulder before wrapping an arm around her waist.

After they both took a sip, they set the glasses down on the railing next to her phone, then his left arm joined the right arm around her waist and he kissed her head before asking. "How's Sara?"

"Wonderful, she just can't wait for her son to be born. She also wanted me to tell you and the kids that she said hi."

Horatio nodded before they sighed in content, happy to finally take a breather.

It seemed like the moment the shooting happened at that Dairy Queen they've been in constant motion these last few days.

After a few moments of silence, Calleigh speaks again. "What a couple of days it's been."

He kissed her head again and replied. "I know what you mean, it feels like a lot more days went by than just two."

"I also agree with that."

"And we've been so busy that there's something we haven't discussed."

She turns around in his arms once he released the hold on her, and after her backside was against the railing, she asked. "Which is?"

He tilts his head a little and asked. "Did you forget what we had planned to do before finding out about Kyle?"

It took her a second to know what he was talking about.

"Another baby."

"Yeah." Then he smiled and replied. "So what do you say, are we still in?"

She looked at him a little stunned and replied. "To be honest I'm a little shocked you still want to go through with it."

He looked at her with concern as he asked. "Why?"

"In the light of everything that just happened, I wasn't sure if another baby was even on your mind anymore."

He smiled as he cupped his wife's cheek. "Any baby that I have with you is a blessing, and finding out I had another son doesn't change that. But..." He stops to cup her other cheek before continuing. "It's up to you, if you say we're done, then we're done. I'll support you on either decision."

Ever since they had this baby discussion two months ago, it's been on her mind. But when she found out that Horatio had another son, she was afraid that he would change his mind about having another one. And now that he said it was up to her to decide what they should do, it wasn't really that hard of a decision because the desire to have another one was still in her, so she couldn't do anything else but smile and say. "Let's have one more." He smiled as he brings her closer to him and kisses her, which she wasted no time in responding.

When they pulled back breathlessly, they place their foreheads together, then she speaks when she got her air back. "I am concerned about the space." She pulled back from his forehead and replied. "I it's big enough to fit all of us, but not enough bedrooms. I think C.J. and Kyle should have their own rooms."

He nodded in understanding, then speaks after a moment. "I saw a house for sale. It has one more bedroom than this place."

She cups his cheek. "But you love this house and the location."

He nodded, then smiled and said. "Well for one, I would do anything for this family." He pecks her on the nose before he continued. "And two, the location won't be a problem because the one that I'm eyeing is four houses down from this one."

She smiled and replied. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was just put on the market."

She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, then he picks her up and spins them around as she continued to laugh and smile.

When he stopped, he placed her feet back on the deck, then they close their eyes as they place their foreheads against each other again.

They stay like that in silence for a few minutes, then she speaks. "I love you so much." She pulls her forehead back from his to look into his blue eyes and continued. "And everything that we went through these last few days and thinking about what's ahead for us in the future, only makes me love you even more."

He smiled as he brings her closer to him, then he replied. "I don't think I could have handled the last few days like I had if it wasn't for you, and I feel so blessed and honored that you continue to love me with everything that you have. Even when things came at us unexpectedly, you dug your heels in and stuck by your vow on being next to me." He removed one hand from her waist to cup her cheek, then he ran his thumb up and down to wipe her tears away and said while looking into her beautiful green eyes. "I love you Cal, and as long as I have you and the kids next to me, I can't wait to see what happens next."  
She smiled in agreement, then after looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes, they leaned toward each other and kissed until there was nothing around them but themselves and the sound of the ocean.

A string of events may have resulted in a life changing moment for the Caine family, but their love for one another and their family kept them together and stronger than ever.

* * *

AN: Well this is it for the story, hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for the support throughout this story, I really appreciate it. When I wrote the first one I hadn't planned on a sequel or even beyond, but seeing how much you guys liked it inspired me to continue with the series, and now I've decided to add a third story to it, which I'll post sometime next week, so be on the look-out.

Enjoy the rest of your weekend and take care.


End file.
